As Declared By Fate
by StarChild2
Summary: She hated everything they stood for. They looked down upon everything she was. In a society where bloodlines and money meant everything, Kagome never expected to become the object of affection to the heirs of the two most powerful families.
1. Reclaiming Old Ties

As Declared By Fate  
  
Summary:  
  
Raised on the streets of New York, Kagome Reynolds knew all the basic skills of survival and domination. Dating one of the most notorious gang leaders and earning herself a formidable reputation as a champion motor racer, she was on top of the world. Yet, by some twist of fate, Kagome found her life turned completely upside down when she ended up in her homeland and reunited with her mother while pretending to be her estranged twin sister. Suddenly, she was thrust into a completely new world as she found herself attending one of the most prestigious schools in England. Now the rules are completely different.  
  
She hated everything they stood for. They looked down upon everything she was. A new battle for survival erupted for Kagome in the academy where only bloodlines and money mattered. As she waged her daily wars against the upper class, the heirs of the two most powerful families found themselves waging for her love. The Winstons and the Montgomerys were already in a long epic battle to claim the highest wealth and influence in England's upper society, but when the future leaders of the massive empires fall for the same woman, the rivalry may turn deadly indeed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure as hell wish I did. If I offend someone with a remark in the story, please don't take it personally. Think of me just as a desperate amateur writer who has only the best intentions of entertainment in mind.  
  
Never test the depth of the water with both feet.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Reclaiming old ties  
  
Welcome to the underworld. Sin in its purest form. The brilliant lights. The crashing music. The sweaty bodies grinding against each other in pure erotic bliss. Welcome to Utopia.  
  
This is my life. This is my society. These are my people. Dirty money circulated around more often than gossip, but not even cold cash could buy the one essential thing necessary to survive here. Honor.  
  
With honor, came respect and loyalty. With respect and loyalty, came business and money. And thus it was honor that bought money here, not the other way around.  
  
I could feel the burning lust of the surrounding sea of bodies as I moved through them with practiced grace. There is not a single person in this whole underground club that did not regard me with respect. There is not a single person that did not acknowledge me with suspended awe at what I have accomplished at the age of 16. Shining my way out from the shadows of my late infamous gangster father Tyler Reynolds, I have become one of the most feared characters on the streets of New York City. A true enigma in the night. With my trademark supercilious smirk, I approached the group of dashing men I have come to know so well.  
  
"Where've you been Kags?" called the fallacious ringleader. Kouga was the man of the hour. The Alpha of the pack. The head of his men. However said, he was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs on the city streets. Hookers called him the undeniable devil, and for once, I admit that they may not be too far off.  
  
"Just here and there." I answered with a mysterious wink. "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course" he purred seductively before pulling me in for a deep satisfying kiss. To put it simply, Kouga and I have, what they call, an open relationship. Translation, he nails whomever he wants and I don't get jealous. And of course, vise versa.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for our fair lady today?" asked Brian, interrupting the passionate pause. Although the man does have his entertainment values, he seems to have a big problem with not knowing when to shut up. And thus, he was granted the title of Omega in the pack.  
  
"Shut up Brian..." muttered John beside him with a chastening glare. But fortunately, both Kouga and I were in a very good mood right now, so we let it slip.  
  
"Well, as to your question Brian, I've got a meeting with your boss tonight." I answered with a wink. Sly smirks were exchanged around the tight nit pack as all comprehended my meaning.  
  
"Well, I don't like to keep a woman waiting" Kouga smirked as he draped an arm on my shoulder. "Especially not such a dangerous one."  
  
"Indeed" I acknowledged with a smirk to rival his own. Both of us possessed vanity in abundance. "So you boys behave tonight."  
  
"Why of course ma'am" promised Frankie, the wiz of the pack. It's a shame the guy didn't have the financial credit for college.  
  
"Well guys, close up the club in the morning and if the Sharks come looking for trouble, call me." Kouga demanded. "It's time we taught them to stay off Wolf turf, especially this club."  
  
"Understood" they replied in unison, truly impressing me in their obedience. But Kouga was a man who demanded complete obedience and loyalty out of his pack. As a twenty-year-old, he was truly an effective leader surpassing even most of the old timers.  
  
"A note of wisdom" I warned before my departure with Kouga, "word on the street is Garis is hooking up with Neil. They're thinking of overriding the shipment on...." I stopped in puzzlement as the guys gawked at something behind me with hanging jaws. Kouga was equal in his confusion. Seriously, was the chick THAT hot to cause them, what I've known to be pretty self- controllable guys, to stare at in such......shock? "Let me guess, she's topless and rubbing herself?"  
  
They shook their head in unison and urged me to look behind. Damit, this has better be good! I turned around with Kouga to glimpse at the wonder that had caused such a reaction from his pack.  
  
And we were not disappointed. For in front of us stood the mirror image of myself.  
  
Black raven locks framed a delicate creamy complexion with a set of beautiful feminine features. With big chocolate brown eyes, the only feature contradicting my own blue ones, high cheek bones and full luscious lips set in a nervous tremble, it was definitely like looking in the mirror. And dam, I was beautiful. But wearing a pair of clean blue jeans and a white coat, the girl could not look more out of place. If not for her face, she would not have been even allowed into the club. But my face was all she needed to get by on the streets here. And there was only one person that I know of with my face.  
  
"Kikyo"  
  
"H-Hello Kagome" she greeted softly. "C-Can we talk somewhere?" The reaction of the pack would have been a thrill to watch if I were not so preoccupied at the moment. Apparently, they didn't expect me to know this girl. Even Kouga couldn't withhold his surprise.  
  
"Sure." I replied with an arched eyebrow. What else could I say to the twin I haven't seen for the past six years? I motioned for her to follow me outside where my new RC51 motorcycle stood waiting in the VIP spot.  
  
I waved to the guys behind me, whom have barely registered my departure with their continual disbelief. They didn't know I had any relatives besides my deceased father, let alone a twin sister. But alas, we all have our own little secrets.  
  
*~*  
  
I silently led my twin down the slimy fifth floor corridor tainted with urine and blood. She could hear the sounds of violence and screaming behind the closed doors of my neighbors, a sound I have grown accustomed to in my three years of residence here. But she shook with such fright that a pang of sympathy passed through me, an emotion I have not felt for a very long time.  
  
As I reached the door to my apartment at the very end of the hall and dug into my pockets for the keys, I heard the sound of a child crying next room. I knew the story well. The girl was five. Her mother was a hooker, and the roommate a stripper earning money to put herself though college. A sad but abundant story in these parts of the city.  
  
As I heard the click of the lock with the turning of the key, I pushed the door open to my own dainty apartment. Although it was small and located in a bad neighborhood, it was all I could afford by myself. And I didn't regret living here, in fact, I liked it. With more surplus of money than any other tenant in this building, I have turned the once shabby one room apartment into a beautiful decorated chamber.  
  
I stepped back to let Kikyo in. I could tell she was surprised at the sudden change from the dirty hall to my warm clean room painted in a cheerful light violet. It's something of a habit to keep things clean in my personal space. A habit that my mother had instilled in me upon childhood that has yet to be broken.  
  
"Your apartment is very nice" she complimented softly as she looked around at my freshly made bed in the left corner and my well-kept kitchen dominating the right side. Furniture I had personally spent limitless time picking out was set up throughout the remaining space as I saw fit. Kouga was still amazed at the contradiction between my apartment and personality. I guess in a way, I was too.  
  
"Thanks" I replied as I closed the door behind us. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Alright." I motioned for her to take a seat with me at the small square table in the kitchen. I smiled inwardly at her sophisticated British accent and lady like posture. "But before we begin, I just HAVE to ask, how the hell did you find me?"  
  
Kikyo shrugged in response. "I guess I just asked around."  
  
"Really.....?" I replied with the arch of an amused eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Well.....no" confessed Kikyo with a nervous sigh. "I...I have an old friend that moved here some years ago. We still keep in contact. One day she said that she saw someone that looked exactly like me in a club. Of course she doesn't know about you, but I guess from then on, I've been thinking about you a lot."  
  
I shook my head in response at the coincidental amusement of the entire situation. "So how'd you know I was at Utopia tonight?"  
  
"Well, I knew it was stupid to go out by myself at night looking for you. But as I got downtown, so many people began addressing me as you and asking if I was going to meet someone named Kouga at Utopia, which my friend told me earlier was a very exclusive club. And I guess then I just headed there in hopes of finding you....and..... there you were."  
  
I clapped with a smirk as she finished her explanation. "Very good detective work. But really, why did you go through so much work just to find me?"  
  
She looked at me with sorrowful chocolate brown orbs. The eyes that were filled with such happiness during my childhood years now stared at me with an edge of desperate pleading. Truly, my heart felt a second pang tonight.  
  
"We were best friends. I really missed you."  
  
"Well, I guess I kinda missed you too over the years." I replied with a shrug. I suppose we were very close once, but as all friendships, it must be eventually broken as people change and grow apart.  
  
"I missed the connection we shared as twins. The day you.....left, I- I.....felt a part of me leave with you as well." Kikyo spoke softly. "And I've been looking for you ever since."  
  
"Kikyo," I sighed. "I know it was hard for the both of us at the beginning, but hey, life moves on. I guess it all worked out for the best in the end."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT ALL WORKED OUT BEST?" burst Kikyo with no forewarning as tears began streaming down her face. "Father took you and left us! Mom was heartbroken! She didn't sleep nor eat for days, just staring out the window, hoping he would come back. Not even a phone call from him over the past six years! NOTHING!"  
  
Wow. To say that I was shocked would not begin describe my face. She went from being completely calm and collected to having a nervous breakdown. I simply couldn't believe that she was holding this in all this time. It's been six freaking years for crying out loud! It happened when we were ten! It amazes me as to how she has not made her peace with it yet.  
  
"Look Kikyo, I know what dad did wasn't the smartest move he's ever made, but I still think it all worked out for the best in the end. I mean, let's say that he had stayed on, it would've just made things worse. I mean, although he did love mother very much, let's face it, our father just wasn't well....husband material. He would've eventually cheated on her or landed himself in jail, thus breaking both mother's reputation and heart. So really, although I didn't approve the way he suddenly left, I do feel that it is for the best he did."  
  
"But why did he take you!" demanded Kikyo as hurt and betrayal shone in her eyes. "He knew the kind of life he was brining you to, yet he went ahead and did it! Why, you'll end up no better than him in this environment!"  
  
"Wow, what's with the personal attack?" I asked as I raised my hands in defense. "I'm doing fine. I'm healthy and sane. And as to why he brought me, well, he didn't' want to leave mother responsible for both of us, so I guess he took one of us to share the responsibility, and that just happened to be me. Really Kikyo, he did try his best to be a father to me."  
  
"And he supposed that leaving a woman alone with ONE child to take care of was fine?" Kikyo spat in bitterness. Apparently, there is still some deep unresolved issue she had with our father. "So where is he know? Out getting some other woman pregnant?"  
  
"Kikyo," I paused. "He's been dead for two years now."  
  
I could see all the blood draining from her face instantly as the message hit her full force, leaving her once flushed cheeks as white as paper.  
  
"Oh god..." she murmured as regret began to take root in her eyes. The all- expressive eyes that I've confided in so much during my childhood years. I guess we really were close. "Oh my god....I-I didn't know...How?"  
  
"He got hit. Shot in the chest four times."  
  
"Oh god...did the authorities ever catch the party responsible?"  
  
"Nope, but I extracted my own form of revenge." I assured with a sadistic grin. "Well, now you know. So I guess it's time you forgave dad and just moved on. Don't let this haunt you for the rest of your life Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo shook her head before suddenly bursting into a fresh set of tears. I quickly reached over to hug her. I don't know what prompted me to do so, but I guess I allowed her to express the tears I never shed during his funeral. I just couldn't allow so many people there to see me so emotional. An emotion is weakness in its simplest form.  
  
"Shhhh." I comforted softly. "It's alright." I held her tightly as I felt her tears seeping through my black shirt. I guess a sort of old connection was re-established between us at that moment. It was as if I was a ten year old little girl once again with my sister right by my side.  
  
At last, her sobs subsided and she once again looked up at me with sad tearful eyes. "Kagome," she spoke softly in a voice hoarse from crying, "W-Will you go back...go back to see mom?"  
  
"No" I answered firmly as no regret coursed through my veins.  
  
"Why?" she demanded as hurt once again found the surface of her orbs.  
  
"Because it just simply isn't the right time now. It'll just make things more.....complicated if I go back now."  
  
"But don't you miss her?"  
  
"Yes" I admitted with a sigh. "But I guess it's just tough luck."  
  
"K-Kagome...what....what if....you went back in my place?" she asked nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if.....you went back as me?" Kikyo tried again, nervousness quaking her body.  
  
"Ah....no..." I answered, giving her a confused look. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"B-Because..... I need to get away for a while."  
  
"What? WHY?" I demanded as another shock surged through my body.  
  
"Well, lately.....over the past year, I...I have been feeling so lost. Mom and my friends and even Souta tried to help, but....this is something I need to figure out on my own. I just need a place to be alone and away from my life right now."  
  
"Hey, back up a minute" I halted. "First of all, who the hell is Souta?"  
  
"He is our little cousin. Aunt Marcy left him to mom when she died in a car crash. He's been living with mom and I for four years now."  
  
"Alright...." I tried to reply, although I couldn't recall a single memory of a little cousin or an Aunt Marcy. "How old is he?"  
  
"He's turning thirteen and acts though he's twenty." Kikyo answered with a found smile. "He's always coming home early from school to take care of mom when she's sick. He's way too mature for his age, that's what mom and I keep telling him."  
  
"Alright. So onto my second question, what exactly do you need to figure out on your own?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. What the hell could she possibly be stressing over? She lives in a little neighborhood with a well caring family and probably on her way to college. In my eyes, her future, although boring, was set.  
  
"Just some...things." Kikyo sighed. "I-I can't describe it. I have this feeling of being....lost...as if I don't know where I'm going in life. I know what is expected of me, but...I just feel trapped now. If I don't fix this right now then I'm afraid I'll just..... lose it one day. I just need some time alone to think without the responsibilities of my life right now. Just some time alone."  
  
"Ok....and you need me to sub in for you because....?" I hinted for an explanation. She may feel entrapped, but I don't see how thrusting me into her shoes will help.  
  
"I...I just don't want mom and Souta to worry. She's been sick again lately, and I don't' want to add to her concern, but at the same time I really need to figure things out before I snap. I just need you to be me for a little while. I'm sure no one at school would notice."  
  
"Kikyo" I sighed at her naïve plan. "Do you really suppose mother wouldn't know that I'm not you? She may not have seen me for six years, but she sure as hell has seen you. So what makes you think she'll fall for it?"  
  
"Kagome, I just need you to make her believe you're me for a little while! She's sick and I don't want to worry her. Every morning she gets up for work with what little strength she has and comes home looking like she has aged beyond her years. Mom is a beautiful woman. I just don't' want her to age anymore."  
  
"Kikyo, a woman aging cannot be stopped." I stated. "It's called the process of life. I'm not filing in for you. Look, if you need to be alone so bad, why don't' you just talk to mother and I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"You don't understand Kagome," Kikyo shook her head. "I cannot do that."  
  
I sighed in exasperation. Really, the woman is insane. "Kikyo, you're being completely irrational here. Look, as your sister, I do want to help you the best I can, but this is a request I simply cannot fulfill!"  
  
"Please Kagome!" pleaded Kikyo with an amount of desperation in her eyes I had never seen anyone else posses, even men that pleaded for their life on the streets before an execution. "You have no idea how much I need this!"  
  
"No" I answered firmly once again. "Out of the question."  
  
"PLEASE" she insisted.  
  
"No"  
  
"PLEASE KAGOME"  
  
"No" I shook my head as I watched her eyes give up all hope. She finally allowed her perfect posture to dwindle as she put her face in her hands.  
  
A pregnant pause settled over the room.  
  
Perhaps it was the sight of her pitiful defeated form. Perhaps it was my own sense of guilt for never being there for the family I have left behind. Or perhaps it was both that finally prompted me to agree to a duty I know I will regret later. Maybe I wasn't purged from the weakness of emotions as I have initially thought as I found myself uttering the very word I dreaded to.  
  
"Yes" I murmured with a defeated sigh. I am definitely aware of the role I've just agreed to, but a part of me still rejoiced in the fact. That is, a very small naïve part of me that was still the ten year old little girl. I suppose by agreeing to this, I was either making her come alive again or crushing her once and for all. As the saying goes, what doesn't break you only makes you stronger.  
  
Kikyo suddenly looked up with a renewed sense of hope in her shinning orbs.  
  
"Really?" she dared to whisper.  
  
"Really" I answered. Her once sobbing lips stretched into a smile, as if at last a deep desiring wish has been granted.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you have no idea how much this means to me!" she cried as reached over for a crushing hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
"Alright," I tried to pull out of before the supply of oxygen ran out in my lungs. "How long exactly do you need?" I knew I was gonna hate the answer.  
  
"Five weeks."  
  
"That's over a month!" I exclaimed. "Kikyo, I know you need time to find yourself and all, but do you think you could do it just a tad bit faster?" She shook her head in response.  
  
"Kagome, I really need time to figure things out. I want to be ready when I come back. I want to be strong and ready."  
  
"Kikyo, what exactly are you running away from?" I asked softly.  
  
"Myself in that life" she whispered as if it were a deep secret uttered for the first time. Although I had no idea what the hell she meant, I decided it was wise not to pry any more. Obviously, she had some problems she didn't want to share and I knew that feeling better than anyone, so I let things be in the mean time.  
  
"So when do you need to leave? I trust that mother thinks you're here for Christmas vacation? Broadening your horizons?"  
  
"I'm here on a program sponsored by the school." Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Alright. When's your plane leaving?"  
  
"In two days." She answered softly before she got up from the chair. She pulled a large orange envelope from the inside of her white coat. Looks like the sly girl had been planning this all along. Maybe I gave her less credit than she deserved. "Here is all the information you need. Although I don't have a number for you to reach me by, I did give you my friend's number, incase of an emergency."  
  
"Alright" I replied as I accepted her envelope before she began walking towards the door. "Hey, where're you going?"  
  
"I need to pack and leave."  
  
"Tonight?" I asked in amazement. "Hey relax, you have five weeks by yourself. Why don't you crash here tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get my stuff from the hotel. My plane leaves tonight." She replied as she gently opened the door. God, everything the woman did was so lady like. It truly worried me as to how the hell I can pull off being her since practically every move I made so contradicted her own.  
  
"What? Where to?" I demanded. "It's dangerous outside in the dark, especially in this neighborhood. At least let me give you a ride."  
  
"Don't worry, my friend is here to pick me up and drive me to the airport." She assured.  
  
"Can you trust this friend of yours?" I felt my paranoid nature take over.  
  
"Yes" she assured again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Some place far away." She called back with a soft smile before closing the door behind her, leaving me in the silence with my own confusion.  
  
*~*  
  
It's amazing how in the course of two hours, your life could change so drastically. It's amazing how the twin sister you have not seen for six years could just one day show up in front of you and demand a favor. It's amazing that the dormant clement nature within you could just one day surface and lead you to utter disaster. But thus is the unpredictability of life. Growing up on the streets of New York, I have come to expect the unexpected.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" yelled a frantic Brian waving from the thick crowd of spectators during the street race.  
  
I could hear the distant roar of motor engines as they got ready to take their owners to the thick wad of green bills waiting at the end of the line. I walked over to the front without so much as a hassle. I was a regular during these events and they brought me quite a hefty income. But unfortunately, not tonight. Which is quite too bad since I've heard that there's some rich brat entering the race. Although this scenario happened quite seldom, it did happen and every time I had a piece of the action. The loathing for the rich on here was quite passionate, and I must say that I did share a little of the passion myself.  
  
"Hey" I greeted. A heavy anticipating silence settled over the usual gang members as they regarded me with interest while each held a bud of pot between their forefingers. Well, at least they're not completely stoned right now. From past experience, talking to stoned people is a complete pain in the ass. I looked back with an arched eyebrow, challenging their silence that was drowned by the cheering crowd as the motorcycles set out.  
  
"So what's up Kagome?" Kouga finally spoke with an amused glint in his eyes. "Anything interesting happen the other night?"  
  
"Well," I didn't see the harm in a very brief history. "That was my twin sister Kikyo that I haven't seen in like six years. She came for a favor and I was lenient."  
  
"Twin sister?" Brian hollered, but was immediately silenced by a jab from Josh. Being part of the gang meant also taking turns silencing the loud mouth Omega.  
  
"Yeah, long story" I dismissed with the wave of a hand. "I need to talk to you alone Kouga." He nodded in compliance as both of us began parting a way to the back of the crowd. Our journey ended beside a light post, away from the general population.  
  
"Let me guess," he began with as he brought the pot to his lips for another intake. "It has something to do with the favor you granted." I whistled in approval. The man certainly hasn't lost his edge.  
  
"Can anything ever slip past you?"  
  
"Nope" he replied arrogantly.  
  
"Well," I replied, "to put it short, I'm going back to England for about five weeks."  
  
"Woah, back up. Why are you going to England?"  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Care to share?" he challenged with a grin.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright, I'll respect that." He sighed. "But I don't like it when my woman ends up in a foreign land by herself."  
  
"Your woman?" I responded with an arched eyebrow. "What happened to an open relationship?"  
  
"You know what I mean." I regarded him with amusement.  
  
"Not really...but don't explain. Anyway, you're the only one I told and I would appreciate it if you kept me updated on the latest events here. You know, don't want to fall behind or nothing. I'll call you from there."  
  
"Alright" agreed Kouga. "But you're the only woman that I'll do this for."  
  
"I know" I acknowledged with a sly wink.  
  
"But I have to say that I'll sure miss you. The streets won't be the same with you gone."  
  
"That, I also know" I replied in vanity. "But tell the guys I said bye. I've got a few ends to tie up before I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Alright" he murmured before he really looked me in the eye. "Promise you'll come back?"  
  
"Of course" I replied in surprise. "Where else would I go?" He nodded with a smile before he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. Although we have shared many before, I felt a new sense of longing in this one.  
  
"See you later Kouga." I whispered as I pulled pack with swollen lips. I saluted him military style before I climbed onto my motorbike in the corner and sped off into the dark night.  
  
He was a speck behind me as I rode further and further away.  
  
*~*  
  
I could see the buildings pass me by in a blur of colors and the road ahead of me bathed in bright morning rays. I must say that I haven't been up this early for almost a year now. The cab driver in front of me hummed along to some old country tune as I glanced out the window at the beautiful high skyscrapers that New York City was famous for.  
  
"Hey girl," the fat driver tried to make friendly conversation. "So you headed out the country for a late Christmas visit to a relative?"  
  
"I suppose" I replied with boredom.  
  
"Where to, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"England."  
  
"Heard it's beautiful there, but awfully regal too. Everyone in their heavy jeweled gowns and suits going to expensive balls...."  
  
"Well there's a down side to every place." I shrugged. "Most tourists think that New York is made out of a sophisticated business class."  
  
"Sure true missy." The driver replied with downcast eyebrows. "Them fat cats the most noticeable section of population. But us little people don't get enough credit."  
  
"Well, that's the way life is." I chuckled at his preaching. "If everyone where to gain credit for what they did, where would that leave the industry leaders?"  
  
"Why you're right." The driver's good-natured smile returned. "Just glad I've got a family who loves me. I've got a six year old little girl and why just the other day she....." I drowned out the rest of his words as I noticed the orange envelope in my hands for the first time during this half-hour trip. I opened the top once again, letting the contents slip into my lap.  
  
A piece of paper containing the flight number was printed in neat sophisticated letters.  
  
Flight 202, London. Mom and Souta will be there to pick you up at the South Gate. We have a red small Toyota Chevrolet. Home number: 116 244002 In case of emergency, call my friend Chelsey. Her number: 116 253098  
  
I smiled at her full details. The girl didn't miss a beat. She certainly gave me a very well focused destination, although I still didn't quite see the point as to why mother and Souta would come all the way from the little town of Hereford to London to pick me up.  
  
Beside the note was her passport. I am still rather surprised as to how the hell she got on her other plane without this, but I presume that Kikyo had found a way to resolve her lack of passport problem.  
  
The third piece of paper contained a detailed physical and characteristic description of all of my supposed new "friends". I must say she didn't have many on there. And four out of the five of them didn't even go to her school. I guess she must keep a longer category for acquaintances.  
  
The last piece of paper was a picture of mom, Souta and Kikyo. They looked very happy together in front of a little coffee shop. With mom oddly wearing a nice little apron, Souta in a cute green jacket with a matching cap and Kikyo in a pair of blue jeans with a white bunny tee shirt, the three looked very happy. Their smiles held genuine satisfaction with life, but I could see small demons hidden in the orbs of all three. I was hit by the thought of mother and Souta having the same demons plaguing Kikyo, but I suppose that we all have our own little demons in life, no matter how happy.  
  
"Well we're here miss!" Informed the driver, at last finishing his tale about his darling little daughter. Although I was all for breeding children, I was just not the type of person that immediately took a liking to a kid. "That'll be forty seven fifty."  
  
I nodded as I handed him a fifty-dollar bill. "Keep the change."  
  
"Thanks. Well, it's been a pleasure driving you. I hardly get quiet girls like you anymore. Most teenagers these days just talk and talk and talk, but never listen. Hope you have a nice time with your relatives."  
  
"Thanks." I nodded as I opened the yellow door and climbed out. "See you later." He waved in a genuine smile to wish me well. I suppose more people like him in the city wouldn't hurt.  
  
But then again, I might just hurt them.  
  
*~*  
  
I walked past the South Gate with a glint of amusement in my eyes. The journey in the plane was pleasant, but rather uneventful. However, there was just something about this entire situation that provoked my humor.  
  
Perhaps it was the irony. Perhaps it was the jolly nature of the British day walkers so contradicting to the brooding angst of the nocturnal citizens I have come to expect in New York. Perhaps it was my entire shift in perspective upon regarding the average family and their naïve ideas of value in the cheerful atmosphere. Or perhaps it was all three factors that set my mood into a lighthearted ease as I came to stand by the benches near the entrance of the gate that was to be the rendezvous point with a family I hadn't seen for a good chunk of my life.  
  
And they were as punctual as ever as I hadn't even sat down before I was struck with a joyful shriek. I blinked once to allow my eyes to adjust to the uncomfortable brown contacts that will remain in its domain for the next five weeks of my life.  
  
"Kikyo!" I heard a woman yell from behind me. One, two, three, show time.  
  
I turned around to be greeted by the sight that I've prepared myself for, but could never except beforehand. There stood my mother with my little cousin Souta with love and welcome in their worm glowing eyes. A certain sense of joy passed through me at that moment, a joy I could not recall feeling for a long time.  
  
"She must still be in shock at leaving the country." Explained Souta in a boyish grin at my unmoving form a few meters away from them. Sure. I was shocked alright. I noticed my mother regarding me with a hidden confusion before a smile once again returned to her lips. Wow. That was a close one.  
  
"Oh we missed you so much Kikyo!" Cried my mother once again as she crossed the few remaining steps to envelop me in a warm hug. I found myself lacking for air as she squeezed me tighter while tears began flowing in her eyes. "My little girl coming back from her very first trip out of the country. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"  
  
"Say cheese!" Called Souta as a click and a blinding flash went off before my eyes. And thus I was re-introduced to the average family.  
  
"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully, or at least with the amount of enthusiasm I felt the real Kikyo would show. Now all I have to do is pull off her lady like manner and proper language use. "I missed you all as well!"  
  
"Oh Kikyo, let me see how much you grew for the past two weeks." My mother pulled back with a proud smile. "You're accent even became American! I can't wait till we get home and you tell me all about your trip!"  
  
"Yes of course mom" I smiled in response while trying to rack my brains as to what the hell I would tell her once we did get home. I didn't' exactly know what the typical Kikyo would do. Perhaps visit a library?  
  
"Yeah Kik, Aunt Anna made your favorite" informed Souta as he began to push the cart with my bags. He was adorable in his green jacket and backward cap from the picture. "Baked potatoes and grilled ham."  
  
"Awesome!" I cheered. "So which flight are we taking?"  
  
Both looked at me with puzzlement.  
  
"To where Kikyo?" my mother inquired. Somehow I got the sneaking suspicion that we no longer lived in the remote little town of Hereford any more.  
  
"Why to your....delicious meal mom. I can't wait any longer!" I covered quickly. Note to self, stop asking questions before thinking them trough properly. Mother laughed in delight.  
  
"Oh Kikyo," mother chuckled. "Looks like America has taught you how to flatter an old lady even more. Don't worry sweetie, we'll be home shortly."  
  
"Alright" I nodded as she led me towards the exit of the large airport with Souta following close behind. I glanced at my mother from the side of my vision. I didn't know why Kikyo was so worried. Mother didn't seem ill at all.  
  
*~*  
  
"We're here!" Cried Souta, announcing the apparent obvious to anybody else but me. The little two-story house looked very cozy with its smoke producing red chimney and well kept garden. I was reminded of my own apartment I left behind and a sudden homesickness enveloped me. But I quickly dismissed it.  
  
"Wow. It's great to be home again!" I cried as I glanced around the nice, clean neighborhood with similar styled houses. The area projected a friendly atmosphere that I was rather alien to.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled Souta as he climbed out of the red Toyota and began to unload my luggage. I swear the kid had too much energy for his own use.  
  
"Coming!" I called back as I followed his suit in climbing out the car to the front lawn. The three of us began to unload my bags amongst quick chatter and laughter, making me feel as though I have done this all my life. At last we walked up the front square cemented porch and mother began digging around in her purse for the keys.  
  
"Oh here it is!" She announced as she unlocked the door and ushered me into a hall I knew that I was going to love the instant I walked in. The atmosphere, quite like my own apartment, made me feel warm and welcomed. The walls were painted a pleasant shade of light yellow and the floor was carpeted in a soft gray. I quickly took off my shoes at the front door before I threw my bags onto the stairs and ran into the living room with glee.  
  
I looked around at the spectacular brown flowered couch and the small coffee table in front of it. I took note of the elegant blue curtains and the TV set. I took notice of each piece of furniture littered across the room in a homey personalized manner that I have already come to adore. Things were certainly looking up now. Perhaps five weeks would be very good for me here.  
  
"Kikyo, why don't you go to your room and wash up?" mother suggested with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and you can tell Souta and I all about your trip then."  
  
"Sure" I nodded as I walked back into the hall after her and gathered my two bags before beginning to climb the stares. I had a hell of a time buying the kind of clothes I thought Kikyo would deem appropriate to wear.  
  
Upon my pondering, I noticed that I had arrived at the top. Now the problem was that I had no clue as to which one exactly was my room, but I figured the process of elimination has bound to work here.  
  
So I tried the first door to my right. And I knew it wasn't Kikyo's as the room was filled with hanging pictures of cars and airplane models. Funny. I though that a twelve year little boy was into bikini wearing supermodels by now.  
  
The next room I tried was a bathroom with its sea green tiles and a little tub and sink. Heck, it even had a medicine cabinet, something I had always found rather humorous in movies and commercials.  
  
The next room was my mother's. The room suited her personality well with its warm shades of blues and grays. A queen-sized bed dominated the right side and a large beautiful window with blue curtains let in a light that made the whole room glow with warmth.  
  
I sighed as I stepped out and closed the door behind me. Well, there was only one room left. As I opened the door on the left side of the hallway, I was greeted with a sight quite similar to my own apartment. Painted in shades of purple with a single bed occupying the space next to the only window in the room, I realized how much Kikyo and I still had in common. Perhaps we weren't that different in character, as I glanced upon the pictures of some famous paintings I was always rather found of. The only other furniture was a desk and a chair against the left side of the wall. Some books were neatly stacked against the wall, and a few papers were littered on the surface. Overall, the room looked organized and comfortable, and it certainly suited my taste. I dropped my bags on the floor and fell back on the bed with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Kikyo dear, dinner's ready!" My mother called from downstairs. I sat up with reluctance on the soft pillows and began to take off my black jacket, one of the few tokens of my own life back in New York. Quickly running to the bathroom to wash my hands and put a comb through my hair, I ran downstairs to be seated at the table with the most delicious dishes I have smelled in quite a while.  
  
"Smells delicious" I commented as I took in another lung full of the aroma.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Mother chuckled as Souta walked in and sat himself at the small dining table. "Would you like to say grace Kikyo?" The request struck me by surprise. We still said grace? I haven't done that the instant I left our old house.  
  
"Sure..." I murmured as I tried to recall all the graces I said during childhood years. After a silent pause, I began. "Thank you Lord for this meal and for my safe return home. Thank you also for keeping my family safe and happy. Amen." Hey, that was pretty good!  
  
"Amen" Mother and Souta said in unison. And thus the meal began.  
  
"So tell me about your most memorable part of the trip" mother beamed as she buttered her bread. Souta listened in eagerness.  
  
"Well, "I began, putting my brain into full function. This should certainly prove to be a challenge.  
  
*~*  
  
For the second time, I found myself stepping out of the red Toyota in front of our little house. The sun was shinning overhead as I smoothed out the wrinkles in the pretty blue dress I adorned. I shuddered to think of Kouga and his pack's reaction to me wearing such an outfit.  
  
Our family of three had just returned from Sunday mass. I must admit that I hadn't set foot in a church all my life in New York and my return to the holy sanctuary was somewhat of an experience that I would be rather reluctant to repeat.  
  
"Where are you going mom?" I inquired as I noticed her rush past me into the house with a panicked expression in her soft features.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm late for work!" She called back before climbing up the visible stairs from the front door.  
  
"She has work on Sunday?" I asked Souta beside me in disbelieve.  
  
"Well she took yesterday off to pick you up, so she has to work double shifts today." He shrugged.  
  
"Is her job supporting us? I mean, don't we get like government support or something?" I tried to cover. "After all, she is a single guardian of two underage kids."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it's enough. You know, it's not that much." Souta eyed me with puzzlement. "You ok Kik? Is your new accent affecting your brain or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I'm fine" I replied as I watched her rush out in a white blouse and a black skirt. Engraved across the left pocket of the blouse was "London Coffee House."  
  
Suddenly, I realized that it was the coffee shop from the picture that was taken with the three of them. Now that apron mother wore didn't seem odd at all, as I found it at the time. Great. She had a dead end job that supported a family of three. Perhaps Kikyo did have some things to be stressed over.  
  
"Of course things would be better if Uncle Tyler hadn't ran out" I heard Souta murmur in bitterness beside me. Okay, I guess now I see where Kikyo's dislike for dad comes from.  
  
"See you later kids!" She called as she started the engine. "I'll be back at around seven!"  
  
"Do you need some help mom?" I yelled out. "At work I mean?"  
  
"No thanks sweetie. You just rest and relax before you go back to school tomorrow. And take care of Souta. I love you!" With those last words, she zoomed off down the street.  
  
As both Souta and I waved back with eagerness for her return, one thing kept on hitting my mind.  
  
"Souta, did she say I have school tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Souta replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "School starts tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Yeah" I quickly answered, trying to cover my momentary lapse. Nice to know. School. A place I haven't been to since grade nine. Really nice to know I'll be going back to that hell-  
  
"KIKYO!" shrieked someone, interrupting my brooding moment. I looked up to be greeted by a petite brunet with round glasses rushing across the street towards me. From the description, this looks like....Massy. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Hey Massy," I greeted with a smile as Souta left me alone with my friend after a brief wave. "Just yesterday."  
  
"Well awesome, we gotta find Shawn and Erika!" She cheered as she dragged me down the street to an apparent house around the corner. "Look at you! Your accent is all American and everything! You came back just in the nick of time! We were thinking of spending the last day before school without you!"  
  
"Well isn't that a bummer." I murmured under my breath, deep sarcasm intone.  
  
"Well now that you're back, we have got to relax you before you go back to that snobby school!" She continued on.  
  
"Snobby?" I inquired. "Aren't all high schools the same?"  
  
"Not when you're going to Winston Academy!" She objected with the roll of her eyes. "That place is only filled with rich brats with ego's the size of Canada! I mean, don't you remember coming back everyday and complaining about them?"  
  
"Ah... yes" I replied with a groan. "Just great...." 


	2. Setting the Stage

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me your feedback in reviews.  
  
Law is theory, only power rules.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Setting the Stage  
  
Irony. A word indicating an essential loss of control. A word sparking both surprise and interest. A word I have used comically to describe the lives of others countless times.  
  
So why is it that I have found myself using this very word to describe my own life at the moment?  
  
As I parked the red Toyota on the concrete lot amongst the mass collections of Ferraris, Porches, and Mercedes, I realized that the answer lay within my own weakness. For one brief moment I had made a stupid, lenient judgment without foreseeing all of the consequences first. And here is the result.  
  
I was standing by myself in the last place I wanted to be. A fucking rich kids' paradise.  
  
I took in the sight of the generous sized tennis and basketball courts beside the concrete parking lot. I took in the sight of the gorgeous garden on the right filled with multitudes of different flowers, walls of rose bushes, and vegetation I didn't even know existed in such splendor. I took in the sight of the large circular driveway with its own giant fountain in the middle spraying diamond clear water into the air as limousines swarmed the path. But most of all, I took in the massive Victorian castle looming overhead with what seemed like five floors. Colossal windows and marble balconies were only a part of the brilliant design, giving me adrenaline with its impressive workmanship.  
  
Perhaps I may be in a little over my head this time.  
  
"Good morning" I heard someone greet from behind me. At first I thought it was intended for someone else, but as the figure refused to move with an expectant silence for a response, I was faced with the sneaking suspicion that the person meant me.  
  
I turned around to be greeted by a lean male with unruly chestnut hair and thick round glasses on his nose. Wearing the required black pants and royal blue jacket with the school crest embedded in the left breast, he looked rather out of place. From the looks, this must be....Hojo. Once again, Kikyo's list to the rescue.  
  
"Hey Hojo" I greeted enthusiastically. Fake enthusiasm is what I do best, although usually there is a sarcastic tone underlined. "How was your holiday?"  
  
"Great." He replied with a smile. "And yours Kagome?" The sound of my name sent a shock wave throughout my system.  
  
"You know who I am?" I asked with skepticism. Looks like the secret's out.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo told me she would try to convince you to come back for her." He explained. "Although I am still completely against the idea, perhaps it was time for her to take a break from this stress."  
  
"Did she happen to tell you that I don't respond to higher level education very well?" That has got to be the understatement of the year.  
  
"Yes, we both feared there might be a gap in your education from this level, but I will try my best to help you." Hojo assured. "Kikyo's academic expectations are very high since she's in Winston Academy on a scholarship."  
  
Scholarship....interesting. Now I finally understood as to how the hell she managed to get into a private school without worrying about the tuition. Suddenly, her role as the genius in this academy clicked into place. Perhaps a part of her problem lay in her social circumstance?  
  
"Good, I'm glad you know about his whole thing. Now you can explain to me why the hell she ran?"  
  
"She didn't run" he defended. "She just needed some time to think things through for herself." I looked at him in a new light. Either he was gay or there was something more than friendship going on between him and my sister. And he didn't look gay.  
  
"Let me take a blind stab in the dark" I smirked as we began walking towards the giant arched gates of the front entrance. "You two are dating?"  
  
"Kikyo and I?" He chuckled in response. A sort of nervous chuckle. "No, we're just very good friends."  
  
"But you like her" I commented.  
  
"Y-yes, but only as a friend!" He insisted as a red hue began tainting his cheeks. "We've been very good friends ever since we both began attending this academy. We look out for each other."  
  
"Are you sure you're not terribly in love with her or anything?" I inquired again. Man, this guy sucked at lying.  
  
"No"  
  
"Alright" I sighed. "But just to let you know, I won't tell her if you admit it."  
  
"There is nothing going on!" He defended as the red hue on his face darkened. I rolled my eyes in response. A typical male reaction. Denial. I was about to add a sly comment to see just how red he could go as we entered the building through the large gates. But all that I was about to say flew right out my mind.  
  
It was a sight to behold.  
  
The inside looked even more marvelous than the outside. Columns upon columns lined down the great magnificent hall supporting the extensive roof overhead. White marble floor and white walls set the cold and sophisticated atmosphere within the building. Oak double doors lined the hallways, no doubt leading to magnificent classroom and offices as well. Everything about the place reeked money, and for once, I could not feel more out of place. I felt the breath leaving my lungs for the second time that day.  
  
"Beautiful but intimidating, isn't it?" Hojo commented as he began leading me down the wide hall.  
  
"Indeed" I heard myself mutter as I followed him while awestruck at the surrounding. I looked up to see an old picture painted on the high ceiling overhead, giving me another taste of how valuable each piece of the castle truly was.  
  
This led me to notice for the first time the regal postures of all the students. Adorning their neatly trimmed uniforms and superior smirks, I suddenly felt the cold shoulder projected towards Hojo and I. Maybe I was right on target with Kikyo's social problem, which led me into believing that Hojo didn't have it any better.  
  
I hated everything these kids stood for. Their every action and word so contradicted my own. I suppose in a way, I felt like a poser here. Completely out of my element.  
  
"So you have Mr. Peterson the first class?" I heard Hojo ask from beside me.  
  
"Yeah....I think" I replied with uncertainty as I tried recall Kikyo's schedule taped onto her desk. "Physics in room....12 right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hojo nodded in response as he took a glance at his watch. "Well, we have at least twenty minutes before first period. Do you want me to show you around the school so that you don't get lost?" I looked at him with appreciation. The guy certainly knew how to help.  
  
"And on our way, you can tell me the deal with this school." I suggested. "You know, who's who and what I should and shouldn't do if I was trying to pass myself off as Kikyo."  
  
"A very good idea" he agreed. "I suppose we should start with your locker...."  
  
"Sure" I muttered as I drowned out the rest of his chatter amongst the elaborate famous paintings adorning the walls. I had no doubt they were original pieces of art. Man, I swear this place could make a bigger fortune than museums with all their-  
  
Suddenly I felt myself bump into someone. The sudden contact brought me out of my detachment and I stumbled backwards, almost losing my balance.  
  
"Watch it peasant!" snarled a cold voice.  
  
I glanced up at the person with a disgusted frown set upon his otherwise rather cute features. Brilliant silver hair adorned his head while an air of superiority and carelessness radiated from his presence. His uniform looked oddly good on him while giving the impression of being thrown on at the last minute. I arched a brow in response.  
  
That has got to be the most offensive thing I've ever heard in my life. No matter how cute he was, this was unforgivable.  
  
"The hell was that?" I yelled back with irritation. After a few more steps, the guy slowly turned around with both surprise and anger written on his face.  
  
Suddenly all activity around us stopped and I came to realize the sudden silence settling the hall. A very unnatural silence.  
  
I looked to see Hojo stop in shock and the surrounding population with similar expressions displayed on their features.  
  
"What?" I demanded, desperate to brake the creepy silence. I could see Hojo moving towards me in an uncomfortably stiff manner.  
  
"Did you just yell at me?" the boy with unruly silver hair commented with an amused grin settling over his lips. I got my first clear view of his golden orbs. I was shaken. I had never seen eyes that color before. But this did not mean I was going to stand here and take this crap from him.  
  
"Indeed I have" I answered as I crossed my arms. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Need I remind you wench that you are on my turf?" he challenged. "Or perhaps the holidays have dulled your senses?"  
  
"Last time I checked, this was a school." I stated. "So unless you own the entire facility, which I highly doubt, this is neutral ground." I could feel Hojo tugging hard at my sleeve beside me as the astonished faces of the population created a circle around us.  
  
"S-Sir, she is terribly sorry." Hojo began apologizing for me. "She just had-"  
  
"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't start!" I cut him off firmly. "If memory serves right, he's the one who should be apologizing." I felt like a child in a playground fighting over some stupid disagreement. However, my honor was on the line here and I wasn't backing down.  
  
"Well, peasant" he spat the words out as if it was the most disgusting thing he's ever had to say. "You just committed social suicide." With those last words, he continued on his way to the front doors.  
  
After a moment of silence, I could hear the crowd around me buzz up in sudden chatters as if to celebrate my demise. Some were even sending me death glares. I had a feeling that this would become a major topic amongst the gossiping crowds. What the hell just happened?  
  
"Hojo" I spoke softly as turned around to face him. "What the hell is social suicide?" I hope it didn't mean what it sounded like.  
  
I expected an exasperated sigh of defeat or a frantic frustrated yell, but I certainly didn't expect him to suddenly grab me by the arm and drag me through a door and up a set of never ending stairs.  
  
At last we slowed down as our destination came into view. I glanced up to be greeted by the open sky. We were on one of the large marble balconies I was admiring only earlier.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KAGOME!" Hojo yelled at the top of his lungs. I snapped out of all my personal pondering as I looked at him in surprise. "Talking to Inuyasha Winston like that! Do you want to get booted out after Kikyo worked so hard to keep the scholarship?"  
  
"Hey, what's with the personal attack here?" I defended with both hands raised. "What the hell just happened?" Hojo sighed.  
  
"This is my fault" he stated in hopeless resignation. "I should have told you about things around here sooner."  
  
"Look, I don't see what the big deal is. So I offended some rich brat. Big fucking deal! Life moves on."  
  
"That was Inuyasha Winston" Hojo stated as if the name was self- explanatory.  
  
And perhaps it was.  
  
"Winston?" I inquired as the apparent problem dawned on me. I let out a groan. "Wait. Don't tell me, he's related to the founder of this school."  
  
"And his family owns this school as well" he added.  
  
"Oh shit." Looks like he wasn't quite off in proclaiming this as his turf after all. "So social suicide means...?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like." Hojo replied as he shook his head in sympathy. "We're both going to be pretty much branded as outcasts, like lepers."  
  
"Why are you going to be branded as a leper with me?"  
  
"Guilt by association."  
  
"Oh I see." The full extend of the situation settled within my brain. And I suppose that it did make sense. Guilt by association was also something quite common during gang wars. But the guy didn't seem that angry for someone whose life I just completely ruined. "Sorry Hojo, didn't mean to get you involved. But hey, look at the bright side. No more uncomfortably phony conversations with those stuck up bastards."  
  
"Hey, watch your language here!" Warned Hojo quickly. "Improper use is punishable by suspension, and since Kikyo did get in through a international scholarship with only three entry spots available, she'd be expelled faster than she could say bye. There are a lot of kids from important families on the waiting list for this school. Keep in mind, people around the world are rooting for this spot."  
  
"Just exactly how prestigious is this school?" By the looks, it was built on money.  
  
"Look around, only the most elite families in the country can get in. It's tied in first place with Montgomery Academy right now."  
  
"So I suppose that every kid that goes here have got their nose stuck so far up their ass that-"  
  
"Kagome," he interrupted. "You HAVE to start watching your language. I don't know how it was in your school, but in this institution the scholarship students are watched very closely. I think that today's incident will cause quite a riot. You have to start watching yourself even more carefully now. Inuyasha Winston has the power to pretty much remove you from the scholarship AND the premises."  
  
"So this rich brat has the power to do all this just because his daddy owns the building?" I asked with amazement. "So is he like some kind of god around here?"  
  
"Pretty much" sighed Hojo. "He's on the student council."  
  
"Student Council? People on that are complete dorks!" I laughed. An image of my own grade nine student council came to mind. A hilarious picture of the members desperately trying to raise school spirit while being booed in the gym. Good times...  
  
"Not here." Hojo stated gravely. "Here everybody avoids messing with the student council."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because only the children of the most powerful families are on it. They run the school and they always get what they want. They are a unified elite group. Only a marked dead man messes with them."  
  
"So I guess it's a bad thing that this Winston guy is on it?" Way to state the obvious Kagome.  
  
"Of course. Out of all the members you could have potentially offended, you offend a Winston. Sesshoumaru is going to boot us both out."  
  
"Wait, back up." I halted. "I thought we were talking about this Inuyasha guy? Why the hell did we suddenly change names?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru is his older half brother that is the president of the student council. He's ruthless when it comes to someone going against his power, and by offending a Winston, you just did that."  
  
"Boy, this gets better and better." I groaned. "So tell me straight, what I am expecting once I get back in there?"  
  
"Pretty much hell," Hojo sighed. "Pardon my language."  
  
"Well," I shrugged casually. "Can't be as bad as what I dealt with on the streets. And to think, all this initiated from some stupid bump. Man, these kids are spoiled!"  
  
"I don't think you've ever endured something like this on the streets before." Hojo replied as he looked me in the eye. "We have to come up with a plan before we get back in there."  
  
"Hojo, Hojo, Hojo," I grinned my all knowing grin. "What these little rich kids come up with can't be half as bad as what I've dealt with on the streets. After all, their pathetic imaginations are very limited."  
  
*~*  
  
Well, I was wrong.  
  
As it turns out, what I've dealt with on the streets didn't quite compare with this. Upon entering my first period classroom five minutes late, I was yelled at by the teacher in front of the satisfied class and sent to the office. To recap what happened in the office, it was hell.  
  
The deputy headmistress was a strict skinny old hag that had way too much time on her hands. I swear that if you give her the time, she'd be able to go on all day on the school policies for tardiness. So after some repetitive phrases like, "you'll be suspended if it ever happens again", "you're lucky I'm lenient this time"and "I'm watching you," I was sent to my second period, where a test in history awaited me. To say that I flunked that with flying colors would be completely accurate.  
  
During third period of art, the only course Kikyo took that was any fun, I was greeted with an unsupervised classroom. Now, although during the usual case it would have been paradise for me, apparently not today. The little rich kids did Winton's bidding as they decided it would be hilarious if the painting Kikyo has been previously working on was covered with red paint. Well, although I wasn't that upset with the ruined painting, I had a strong feeling that Kikyo just might be.  
  
"Oh Kikyo, what will you do now?" A blonde gasped in fake sympathy as several of her followers chuckled behind her. Her perfect hair and make up covered face strongly reminded me of a cheerleader I wanted to ring the neck of. With her jacket wide open and the white shirt underneath unbuttoned as low as it could possibly be allowed, she could be branded with the scank name as well. "This project is worth like 80% of our overall average in this class, but yours is ruined!"  
  
"I'll manage" I replied with the roll of my eyes. Verbal cat fights with scanks is not something I enjoyed.  
  
"Well you better hurry," she warned. "Mrs. Moss won't be too happy to see this."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked sweetly. "Like your own project to work on?"  
  
"Oh I'm done." She stated proudly. "But look at you, it's such a shame that your painting got ruined. You've been working so hard on it."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And it was the only thing that was worthwhile in your life." She went on. "Oh you poor thing." The girls behind her once again snickered. Why is it that every stuck up bitch had her own little groupies? I noticed this pattern in all teen movies with some fantastic ending where the poor little nerd girl falls in love with the rich popular jock. What a load of crap.  
  
"Look, if you have something to say to me, then say it."  
  
"I heard what you did to Inuyasha." She spat out, all the pretense of concern gone from her tone.  
  
"Let me guess," I turned around to face her and her little group full force. "You're coming to the defense of your beloved boyfriend's honor."  
  
"You're going to pay." She grinned maliciously. "You'll regret ever coming back here. This academy doesn't take well to beggars insulting its members. Especially its more respectable ones."  
  
"And I presume that you're here to enforce this rule?" I inquired with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm afraid after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are done with you, there won't be anything left for me."  
  
"Well, in that case," I replied with a phony smile before I let it drop completely. "Get lost." Her brows cast down in fury and her face twisted in anger at me daring to say something like this to her. Why me, a lower class peasant? Oh the horror.  
  
"If you think that starting a fight with Inuyasha will make people notice you around here then you are terribly out of it!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose that-"  
  
"Is there a problem ladies?" A stern voice interrupted.  
  
"Why no Mrs. Moss" the scank quickly replied, her phony smile returning. "Just consoling Kikyo on her painting."  
  
Mrs. Moss, the art instructor, curiously came over to take a look at my supposed project. A sudden gasp escaped her lips as anger began taking over her features.  
  
"KIKYO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR WORK?" She demanded.  
  
Dam, was the whole school against me?  
  
*~*  
  
"That must've been Ashley Syncline." Hojo predicted through my description of the scank as we sat in front of a small square glass table. The cafeteria within the academy was more like an expensive five star restaurant complete with its own menu and gorme specials. Man, no wonder these kids were spoiled.  
  
"What's her deal?" I snorted. "Is she like completely in love with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru." Hojo stated with down cast eyes. "As most of the female population in this school."  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I noticed his gloomy mood. "You look down."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me" Hojo quickly replied. "You're the one that they're mostly going after."  
  
"Hojo, have they been picking on you?" I demanded. He didn't look like the type that was going to fight back.  
  
"Just don't worry about me" he insisted.  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Look, I'm telling you, it's just a little incident that..." I drowned him out midsentence as I noticed the guy causing all of our problems entering through the double glass doors of the cafeteria. People carefully avoided his path and greeted him respectfully as he marched towards the exit on the other side of the room. With his long wild silver hair and devil may care attitude, he really was getting on my nerves.  
  
And it was then that I realized what I needed to do to fix this. Dad had always told me to confront a problem head on and the advice served me well on the streets. It's high time to apply it to a different world.  
  
I purposefully walked towards him with a prepared clash written on my face. Hojo looked on in horror as my intention became clear to him.  
  
"Kag-Kikyo, hold on" I heard him plead from behind me, but I ignored him. I was on a mission.  
  
I stopped right in front of the silver haired guy known as Inuyasha Winston with a dangerous glare. He became aware of my presence blocking his path and looked up with annoyance.  
  
"What?" he barked. The bustling noises of the elite in the elegant cafeteria stopped immediately and silence rained supreme.  
  
"What's your problem?" I bluntly asked. "If you have a problem with me, then deal with it personally without sending your little groupies after my friend." He responded with a furious glare.  
  
"Get out of my way wench." He spoke as calmly as he possibly could.  
  
"No. We're going to settle this once and for all. You and me outside right now." I usually didn't start fights, but I was willing to make an exception this time. Forget civility, the bastard was going down!  
  
"I don't hit girls" he sneered. "Especially not peasant girls."  
  
"Am I right to presume that you're backing out of the fight then?" I baited with an arched eyebrow. His face demonstrated an exploding rage barely contained.  
  
"Get out of my way wench" he warned while grinding his teeth. Silent murmurs germinated around the room as all regarded me with disbelief and some even felt fear for me. I could tell that no one dared to speak to him this way. But I stood my ground and crossed my arms.  
  
"Make me." Another silence settled over the entire room. I could hear the shattering sound of a spoon hitting the ground, but not one dared to make a move to pick the utensil up.  
  
And there we stood starring at each other with sparks flying out of our eyes. And there I thought we would remain for quiet a while before I felt someone grab my sleeve. Good old Hojo.  
  
"I-I'm sure she doesn't mean it" he explained quietly to the seething Inuyasha as he pulled harder on my sleeve, thus breaking the silence. "Let's go Kikyo."  
  
"Actually, Hojo" I spoke sternly while keeping eye contact with the boy in front. "I do mean it and unless he's prepared to apologize I'm not moving."  
  
"Feh, I don't have time for this. You'll be gone in a few days." With those last words, he brushed past me without so much as a glance back.  
  
Now, it is one thing to confront someone head on, but you don't yell after them. That's just a complete loss of style. So, I did the one thing I would usually do during this situation. I walked out of the cafeteria dragging Hojo along. Looks like dad's advice didn't quiet work this time.  
  
I think I just made things worse.  
  
*~*  
  
It's official. I died and ended up in hell.  
  
The morning classes were bliss compared to the afternoon ones. Apparently, word traveled fast in the building as by the end of the day I found most of the students shunning and staring at me as if I truly was a leper. Rapid whispers followed my steps and I even found some of the teachers stare at me with shaking heads. Looks like I was quite the popular topic around the premises.  
  
As I drove down the city roads of downtown London to pick mother up from work, I realized that perhaps I was completely at fault for my own demise. I mean, sure the guy was a complete ass and overreacted to the tiniest incident, but perhaps I should've just kept my mouth shut. After all, judging from Hojo's reaction, it was what Kikyo would've done.  
  
I sighed as I looked at the dashboard watch. 3:20. I had forty minutes to kill. Plenty of time for reflection. So what exactly went wrong today?  
  
After a brief moment of reminiscence, I realized it was everything. Man, I screwed up. If Kikyo was here, I would totally suggest she find herself another school. Perhaps a less prestigious one where people don't look down on you like trash.  
  
At last, I saw the little coffee shop mother worked in. Parking the red Toyota in the nearest available spot, I calmly walked inside with a new enthusiastic face on. No need to inform the family of my misfortune.  
  
"Hey Kikyo" I heard some lady greet me as I entered the front door with a chinning bell announcing my arrival. "Your mom's in the back."  
  
"Thanks" I called back to the stranger. Apparently we were suppose to know each other. Before I could get behind the counter to the back door, my mother came out with big smile as she saw me. But the smile looked forced and I saw the fatigue in her features.  
  
"Oh Kikyo, you're here early" she greeted. "Why don't you sit down sweetie and have a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" I asked with concern. Perhaps she was sick after all.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured, "Don't worry about me Kikyo."  
  
"Maybe I should help you here." I decided. "How about I'll take over your shift here and you can go and have a cup of coffee?"  
  
"No thanks sweetie, I'm fine."  
  
"But I want to do it mom" I replied as I began to tie up my hair in a messy ponytail. "Come on, just for today."  
  
"Oh just let her Anna." I heard the lady from before call. "She has all that pent up energy. Might as well put it to some good use." Mother considered her advice for a moment as she stared at my hopeful features.  
  
"Oh, why not" she sighed. "But just for today. You need to concentrate on your studies."  
  
"Of course" I assured as I grabbed an apron from behind the counter and took off my royal blue jacket. The short black skirt was really starting to irritate me too. I could just picture the faces on Kouga and his pack if they ever saw me wearing something like this. I look ridiculous!  
  
"Well, since you're going to be covering for me, I suppose I should use my time productively" mother responded. "I think I'll quickly drive over to the market and pick up some groceries. I was thinking of doing this after I get off, but the sooner I get it done the sooner we can go home. Souta will no doubt be waiting."  
  
"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you fancy mom."  
  
"Well," She smiled as she took off her apron. "I'll be right back sweetie." And with those words, she kissed me on the cheek in appreciation before she ran out the front door.  
  
I looked around the quaint little shop. It was empty.  
  
"Business's rather slow right now" I stated.  
  
"Don't worry dear," the lady answered with a friendly smile. "It'll pick up a little after five again."  
  
And as if right on cue, I heard the chime of the bell announcing a customer. A chubby young man entered the store. With a leather jacket and rough black pants and shirt, he looked like one of those characters from my old neighborhood. His hair was tied back in a ponytail that strangely reminded me of Kouga's although he wasn't even close compared to Kouga in looks with scars running down both his cheeks.  
  
"Good afternoon" I greeted, as expected. The lady motioned for me to take care of this as she went through the back door to get something. "May I help you sir?"  
  
"Medium black coffee." He grouchily ordered as he kept on glancing back as if to check on something. I noticed a sweet motorcycle parked in front of the large shop window.  
  
"Nice bike" I whistled, feeling my own personality slip into place rapidly. There was just something about moving wheels that excited me. "Is that a Honda CBR1000RR?"  
  
"Y...yes" he replied with surprise. "You know about motorcycles?"  
  
"Of course." I smiled as I went to the coffee machine to prepare his order. The procedure was quiet familiar to me. "I was thinking of getting either yours or the Honda 599. But I ain't got enough many for neither right now."  
  
"Oh, you race?"  
  
"Yeah, of course" I answered. It was my main source of income.  
  
"You any good?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of good."  
  
"My standards are pretty high. Why don't you take my bike for a cruise and I'll judge."  
  
"Can't" I stated. "On shift right now."  
  
"When do you get off?"  
  
"At four."  
  
"Well, why don't I wait till you're done and see you cruise then?" he suggested with a smile that looked strange on him. Obviously the guy wasn't used to smiling.  
  
"No" I replied, watching his smile drop immediately at my rejection and beginning to retreat to his defensive demeanor. But I had things to consider. Things like my mother's reaction. "But how about I'll meet you later and if you deem me worthy, hook me up with a bike?"  
  
"Deal" his smile returned. "Meet me down at the south tracks at ten tonight then."  
  
"Well, being new here, I have no idea where the hell the tracks are." I informed him. He chuckled in response.  
  
"Down on the ninth street by an abandoned warehouse. It's actually pretty close from here. Just keep going straight till you hit St. Paul's church and turn to the left. Keep going to the end and you'll see the warehouse."  
  
"Alright." I had a pretty good idea where he meant. I capped his order and handed the coffee to him with a smile. "I'll see you down there at ten."  
  
"Looking forward to it" he extended his hand as he introduced himself. "Manten."  
  
"Kagome" I shook his offered hand. Perhaps these next five weeks would be somewhat endurable. I needed a place to be myself or I'd go insane. Besides, mixing Kikyo's good name into the streets may not be the best idea as she was already in enough trouble in school. "See you later." He nodded with a smile as he handed me a few coins and exited the shop. He glanced back one last time and waved. I waved back.  
  
Certainly looking forward to tonight.  
  
*~*  
  
I felt the adrenaline rush to my head at the forbidden act. Not only had I sneaked out of the house and stole the car, I was going into completely unknown territory in the dark. This was no New York where everybody knew better than to attack me. Perhaps the excitement of such a high level of potential danger was what I needed to bring up my mood.  
  
The night was pitch black with only the headlights of the car to direct my way. At last I came upon the abandoned warehouse.  
  
But the streets were abandoned as well.  
  
I'm seriously beginning to think that the guy was pulling my leg. There was absolutely no one here. I suddenly felt the urge to go on a killing spree. Today was NOT a good day to piss me off.  
  
But then, I saw a figure outlined in the dark leaning against what appeared to be a motorcycle. I felt a grin settle on my lips. Perhaps he wasn't lying after all. I slowly eased the car beside him and shut off the engine to climb out into the pitch dark.  
  
"So you showed" he greeted.  
  
"Having doubts?" I replied with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm not that late."  
  
"No, just didn't think you'd show."  
  
"And yet you're still waiting here." I stated. "Perhaps hoping I would?"  
  
"Just curious to see if I'd be right" he answered casually. "So you up for a spin?"  
  
"Of course" I stated as I began to climb the bike. I felt the key already in the engine and twisted on the power. With a thunderous engine sound, I stepped on the pedal and zoomed forth.  
  
I felt the wind hitting my face and lacing through my hair in a familiar way. I felt the surroundings zoom past me in a blur of colors as I heard the old whistling in my ears. Once again, I felt free and wild. I felt alive.  
  
In what seemed like only seconds, I ran three large circles around the warehouse and saw the character known as Manten wave me in. I reluctantly slowed down and halted in front of him.  
  
"Just what I needed." I sighed in pleasure as I got off. "Forgot how good it felt."  
  
"Wow" he yelled with awe. "You are good."  
  
"I try" I shrugged casually in response.  
  
"Holy shit, you're awesome!" he boasted with a dry chuckle. "You could win!"  
  
"Win what?" I inquired with raised brows. "I don't' see a race happening."  
  
"There's one this Thursday." He informed. "You should definitely come. You'd kick ass. I'm telling you that if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd never believe that a woman could ride this well. Wait till the guys hear about this!"  
  
"A race you say?" This peaked my interest. "Where on Thursday?"  
  
"Up north" he replied. "Don't worry I'll fill you in on this, but you just have to be there."  
  
"Of course." I answered. I had a feeling that I was going to like this guy. "I live for it."  
  
*~*  
  
However, Thursday was two whole days away and in the meantime, I found myself back in this hellhole known as Winston Academy.  
  
But this period may not prove to be such a torture. Gym was always my forte.  
  
"Kagome," Hojo tapped my shoulder in his riding attire. "Ready?"  
  
"Y..yeah.." I heard myself mutter as I put on the black helmet. Riding a horse may not be so different than riding a motorcycle. I suppose that after a half-hour of instructions, I was ready to try the moves myself.  
  
I carefully climbed the horse with the aid of the saddle. The beast responded with a snort, ready to go. I think I handled it rather well for my first time climbing a horse. Hojo was up on his in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Have you ridden a horse before?" Hojo asked as he observed my movements.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, you're doing pretty good for a first timer than." He informed.  
  
"Well, I like to think of it as a motorcycle."  
  
"And you treat your motorcycle this gently?" he asked in apparent disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah" I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "An engine is very much like an animal. It needs tender care." Hojo chuckled at my analogy.  
  
"Let's see how you fare during free riding then." I looked around the massive ranch at the riders of different levels. Some were beginners, but most were in the intermediate level with few exceptional experts dominating the field. Alright, this didn't look that challenging.  
  
"We'll see" I called back in a sing song voice, ready to amaze him. I tapped the sides of the horse with my foot, as instructed. Before another word could be uttered, the beast sprung forward. Now, if I could only recall its name....  
  
Suddenly, I felt the horse gallop faster and faster until it was at an all out run. Shit. I pressed down my foot, but the pedal brake wasn't there. Shit. How the hell did you stop a horse again? An unsuspecting female sat on her horse merely miles away, deeply immersed in conversation with another rider.  
  
"Look out!" I yelled.  
  
Too late. With a sudden halt by my current beast, I came shooting out of my seat straight at her.  
  
And we both came tumbling down off her horse onto the not so soft grass. But she was there to break my fall. A moment of silence settled over within two-mile radius as all regarded at us in shock and horror. Why does this look so familiar?  
  
I quickly got up from my position on top of her and dusted myself, ignoring the deep reigning silence.  
  
"You ok?" I asked as I extended my hand to help her up. She looked up at me with narrowed green eyes as she got up by herself and took off her helmet, silky brown hair cascading down her back. She remained silent as her angry gaze lingered on me and a superior frown graced her lips.  
  
And now the silence was even worse. I could hear someone coughing in the distant. God, this was certainly beginning to look awfully familiar. I swear that these kids loved staring in silence at the demise of someone else.  
  
"Well?" she broke the quiet in a sassy commanding tone. I raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Well what?" I asked. "I'm sorry that I fell on you, but don't be such a brat about it." The crowd around us gasped. A small malicious grin appeared on her face.  
  
"You must be that scholarship girl that Inuyasha was yelling about." She observed. "Quiet brave....and stupid of you. But unlike him, I do not delay punishment. I challenge you to a race."  
  
"On a horse?" Once again, congratulations Kagome, you have managed to make a complete idiot out of yourself.  
  
"What other riding beast do you see near us?" she replied as giggles echoed around us.  
  
"Fine" I snapped. "Lead the way to the starting line."  
  
"How about we start from here to the ranch?" she suggested coldly. "You may choose any horse you like."  
  
"I'll stick to my horse thanks." With a gentle pull, I led my beast in adjacent line to hers. Somehow, I had the sneaking suspicion she was no novice to horse back riding.  
  
"Miss Caldwell!" I heard Hojo yell from behind the crowd as he quickly jumped off his horse and ran towards us. He was slightly panting when he reached his destination beside me.  
  
"Well?" the brunet demanded. She was really starting to piss me off.  
  
"Sh-she's a beginner." Hojo explained quickly. "I greatly apologize for her disrupting your time, Miss Caldwell. She just lost control of her horse, that's all, I'm sure it won't happen ag-"  
  
"I don't much care whether or not she's a beginner." She sneered as she began climbing her horse. "She needs to be taught a lesson about respect."  
  
"Actually, you need to be taught a lesson about how there are other people in this world besides you." I stated conversationally. Her brows furrowed in anger, scrunching up her perfect pretty little face. Wouldn't that leave wrinkles? I could feel Hojo trying to step on my foot to shut me up without being conspicuous.  
  
"You will do well not to open your mouth girl." She stated sternly, before she allowed her face to return to her usual calm composure, as if this whole situation was below her anger. Well, what else did I seriously expect?  
  
"So what is it that you intend to teach me if you win this race?" I inquired as I climbed my horse easily with grace. A public performance was on call here.  
  
"Not to mess with members of the student council."  
  
Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting something like that. I suppose it made sense now why everyone made such a big deal out of it once again. So out of all the people on the ranch, I HAD to pick apparently the most important one to offend. What a stroke of fucking luck.  
  
I could hear the yelling of a countdown as all quickly scattered out of the way of our horses. I took a deep breath, ready for the challenge. I glanced beside me at her confident posture, as if she had victory in the bag already. I knew she was an expert judging by her position the saddle. But none the less, even the mightiest fall.  
  
"Three....Two....On-"  
  
"Amelia," a strong feminine voice called from the crowd. "Do you really intend to challenge a novice?"  
  
Suddenly, the crowd parted as a girl riding a magnificent white beast strolled towards us. Wearing a crimson red shirt and black riding pants, she was a conspicuous figure in a sea of blue. The typical confident smile of a rich kid adorned her lips as her chocolate brown eyes gazed at my opponent with amusement. The girl known as Amelia pursed her lips in a thin line.  
  
"Why, how are you Sango?" she smiled politely, but it was painfully obvious of being forced. Malice was clearly evident in her green orbs. Looks like things have just become a bit more interesting.  
  
"Very well, thank you Amelia." The girl Sango answered with a natural pleasant smile. "Do you, an expert rider, really intend to challenge a novice? Don't you think you have sort of an unfair advantage?"  
  
"Measures must be taken to instill respect for the student council." Amelia answered as she glared at me with a sneer. "I'm sure that Montgomery Academy has its own methods dealing with....unknowing students."  
  
"Indeed" agreed Sango. "But I'm afraid they are not as drastic as yours."  
  
"Well, Winston Academy believes strongly in discipline. But perhaps I could reschedule the race till she learns at least some skills. Scholarship students don't quiet have a strong background in.....cultural sports."  
  
I responded with a cocked eyebrow. Translation, they are low class and ignorant. Well said.  
  
"Well then, I do thank you for the reschedule, Miss Caldwell." I spoke, directing Sango's attention to myself for the first time. "But perhaps we could settle the score with another....cultural sport that I would be more familiar with?" The malice in her eyes multiplied ten fold as she turned around to glare at me.  
  
"And what sport would that be?" she asked in a honeyed tone.  
  
"Why any sport you wish." I replied with confidence.  
  
"How about archery then" she suggested, or more or less, demanded. "We will settle this at school."  
  
"Sounds good." I agreed. Fortunately, it was not too different from throwing darts or shooting, both at which I excelled in. I could see the Sango girl flash me an approving smile.  
  
"Well, I see that the dilemma was settled orderly." Sango stated as she began turning around her horse. "Therefore I am no longer needed here. Goodbye Miss Caldwell, I trust that you will be attending the banquet my mother is hosting this Friday?"  
  
"Why of course, Miss Montgomery." Amelia replied with her fists tightening around the reigns of her horse. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." 


	3. Turning the Tables

I apologize for the long update. Thank you for all of your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Better to burn out than fade away.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Turning the tables  
  
If life were simple, then the world would be filled with doctors, lawyers and engineers. If life were simple, nobody would want to be someone else. If life were simple, I wouldn't be stuck here in an advanced chemistry class on a Wednesday morning listening to the teacher go on about god knows what. But alas, being a part of humanity means following the complicated rules of life.  
  
The ringing of the musical bell jerked me from my pondering. The haziness in my sight subsided and the plumb form of the teacher came into clear focus.  
  
"That's it for today" dismissed Mrs. Boreal as she dusted her hands before sitting down in front of the oak desk. "Don't forget class, tomorrow is the unit exam on hydrocarbon bonding." I groaned. What the hell is hydrocarbon bonding?  
  
Upon packing up my books and stepping out of the elegant classroom, I was once again bombarded with a mass of whispers following my footsteps down the marble hall. Seriously, I need to introduce these people to television.  
  
"I heard what happened yesterday" a snotty voice called as the blond owner fell in step beside me. "You have really went from bad to worse."  
  
"Why hello to you too Ashley" I murmured with dripping sarcasm.  
  
"You know, there is a pool going right now on when you'll be booted out." She informed with a smug grin. "I have money put on today."  
  
"Nice to know you guys like me so much." I smiled. "And here I thought you said that people will never pay attention to me."  
  
"Oh we'd like to make you feel special Kikyo before you get booted out." Her grin widened. "All that's left is for Sesshoumaru to give the word and then you can kiss your acade-"  
  
She suddenly stopped in her tracks. The noise around us died down quickly. Confusion clouded my mind as to what the hell could've caused the gossip queen to suddenly shut her trap, because whoever it was shall be my god. But as I looked up to be greeted by the golden eyes that started this whole thing in the first place, all thoughts of appreciation drifted from my mind. If I had a hit list, Inuyasha Winston would most probably be ranked first on it.  
  
"Good morning Winston." I greeted with a phony smile. "How's it going?" His eyes narrowed in response.  
  
"Don't play the innocent wench with me" he sneered. "It won't save your place here." Is this guy purposely trying to provoke me? I regarded him with a cool gaze, void of all previous pretense emotions.  
  
"And how do you intend to boot me out?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Winston, do you intend to run to daddy or big bro?"  
  
"Watch it!" He growled in warning as anger began seeping into his golden orbs. Looks like I've hit a weak spot.  
  
"You know," I took my chance to go on. As said by father, when you hit a weak spot, don't hesitate to exploit it. "I was having a rather pleasant day here, well...as pleasant as it could get around here, but here you come strolling about and threatening me. Now, usually, I would challenge you to some kind of a fight or sport or something, but then I realized, hey, I couldn't compete with you. You buy all your victories with daddy's money."  
  
"I said WATCH IT!" He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the now virtually silent hall.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter?" I taunted with a pout. I had him now. "Did I hit a weak spot?"  
  
"YOU PENNYLLESS LITTLE BIT-"  
  
"That's quiet enough" interrupted an icy smooth voice, penetrating immediately through Inuyasha's shouts. The spectators gasped, germinating a sick foreboding feeling in my stomach. What the hell is it now?  
  
Like Moses parting the sea, the tall figure parted the crowd without so much as a glance to either side. Confidence and power oozed from his proper posture and his presence made all shrivel around him in fear. I looked up at the newcomer. I knew who it was right away.  
  
Sesshoumaru Winston. The infamous student council president I have heard so much about.  
  
Silver locks flowed with each graceful step. Features that even stunned me were set in a cold emotionless mask. Body that modeled the uniform to perfection held proper posture without effort. But what mostly intimidated me were his molten gold eyes void of any emotion. They stared down at me, freezing me in place.  
  
"You are Kikyo Reynolds I presume?" he questioned. His voice reminded me strongly of flowing ice water. I shook myself out of the stupor. I will NOT fall for him like all the other whores in this school.  
  
"Yes I am" I answered proudly as I dared to look him in the eye, inviting a challenge. "Is there something I can help you with?" I could see Inuyasha at the edge of my vision staring at me intensely, all hatred suddenly gone from his golden orbs.  
  
"I would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Alright" I replied without hesitation. I suppose this was coming sooner or later. "Lead the way." He nodded in approval at my graceful acceptance and began once again parting the sea of spectators before us.  
  
Perhaps he really was bestowed with the same powers as Moses in this institution, if not more.  
  
*~*  
  
Molten gold orbs regarded me with intensity, sending cold shivers down my spine. The perfect features were set in a mild amusing contemplation. The proper posture was still upheld in the black armchair. Silence reigned supreme in this cold yet lavish room.  
  
So what exactly am I supposed to say to the most powerful man in this school? Nothing came to mind at the moment, leading me to do the only thing I could do. I stared back into his golden orbs, trying my hardest not to flinch or blink at the burning force. It was like staring into the sun.  
  
"Tell me Miss Reynolds," his smooth icy voice finally shattered the defining silence. "Are you aware of the uprise you have created within the past three days?" I nodded in response.  
  
"Quiet aware."  
  
"And do you know of the consequences for such actions?" He raised an aristocratic eyebrow in question.  
  
"No" I shrugged. "But I'm guessing its something I won't like."  
  
"Indeed. The actions you have committed are punishable by expulsion." I regarded him calmly.  
  
"Granted this was coming" I replied with indifference. Really, higher education just didn't make my priority list. "But mind telling me as to just exactly why I'm getting booted out?"  
  
"Need I state the reasons?" he asked, not taken aback at all with my bluntness. The guy was truly too calm. He might be good looking beyond measure, but his personality really needed some work.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you do." I could tell that he wasn't use to commands with the way he regarded me. A mixture of slight surprise and amusement. So the guy did have some emotions.  
  
"The foremost of your offense would be defying the student council."  
  
"Is this form of defiance actually illegal in the bylaws here?" I asked incredulously. "Or is it just some sort of golden rule in the social structure?"  
  
"I would have to say both."  
  
Sesshomaru shifted comfortably in his seat. He was in complete control of this situation. We both knew I was completely out of my element. It was evident with the way I sat at the edge of my own armchair by the fireplace, ready to jump up at any second. I glanced down at the beige fur carpet, no doubt costing quiet a hefty sum. Just who the hell did these people think they were? I felt the old familiar feeling of irritation taking over my thoughts.  
  
"Don't you think that's granting your club a little too much power?" I asked with furrowed brows. "Don't you think this creates some sort of inequality within the school? And while we're at it, shouldn't the headmaster be the only one able to expel me?"  
  
"It has been this way since the beginning of the foundation." He explained calmly. Suddenly, I became aware of the badge pined on the breast of his blue jacket. The red and gold badge signaling him as a respectable senior. "The structures of this academy have done well in governing the student body. I hold the highest power within this institution. The facility's main purpose here is to educate and to make sure the bylaws are followed properly."  
  
"Well, I suppose a revolt is bound to occur sooner or later." I murmured under my breath, but I knew he heard with the way he raised his elegant eyebrow once again. But hell, it was true. I felt like being back in the early 1800's in this dam school.  
  
"I don't believe it is coming anytime soon." He replied with no anger evident in his tone, as if he was stating a simple fact rather than defending his "structural" government. A pause settled over us as I studied him for a reaction.  
  
But none came.  
  
"Well, since I AM officially expelled, I'm outta here!" I declared out of the blue as I got up, ready to leave. Screw justification, this guy just made me feel self-conscious and I wasn't going to hang around this depressing place when I could be out there having fun.  
  
"Sit down Miss Reynolds" he spoke calmly, but I could feel the implanted command. He spoke it naturally, as if expecting to be obeyed. I now officially retract the statement about Kouga being arrogant. He was quiet humble compared to this guy.  
  
"Love to, but I've got places do go, things to do." I flashed him a smile. "Later." I began to walk towards the richly carved oak door, but before I could take two steps, I felt his intimidating presence stand up behind me.  
  
"Sit down Miss Reynolds." He re-enforced more firmly this time, yet still no hint of emotion surfaced in his tone. I turned around to face him full force.  
  
"Yes?" I inquired. I remained standing, but I don't think it made much of a difference. The very air around him just intimidated me, but I'll die before I let it show.  
  
"Perhaps I could give you another chance." He calmly spoke. I looked at him with bewilderment. What the hell did he just say again?  
  
"Uh, why?" I asked bluntly, both confusion and skepticism clearly evident in my features. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"I do believe that being a scholarship student puts you in a rather hard position to find proper higher level education again." He answered, not having even the slightest awareness of offending me.  
  
Perhaps for once since arriving in this academy, I took the smart route. I decided not to push my luck and let this one slide. Kikyo owes me big time. I'm usually not a person to compromise my beliefs.  
  
"Well, thank you for your....second opportunity." I smiled pleasantly before preparing to walk out once again, but this time in resolved peace.  
  
"And about your match with Amelia this afternoon" he commented offhand. I stopped in my tracks. Oh shit.  
  
"I will be there to observe."  
  
*~*  
  
I felt the burning glare of Hojo on my skull as I took a bite of my Caesar salad. Finally, having had enough of his unblinking gaze, I looked up.  
  
"What?" I asked in irritation.  
  
"Well.....?" he hinted.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened in there between you and Sesshoumaru Winston?" he asked in frustration. I swear that he truly sounded like a gossip hungry girlfriend at the moment. But I suppose I didn't blame the poor guy. Obviously not being present at the initial incident had made him feel slightly anxious as to what I did. And let's face it, my actions don't exactly confirm with that of Kikyo's.  
  
"Nothing" I sighed, answering the same question for the hundredth time. "Would you just drop it."  
  
"It's kind of hard not to wonder when it's the very first time in history he even approached someone to consult them about their expulsion!" Hojo cried. "From past observations, the student council is not exactly the most forgiving group, especially not Sesshoumaru Winston."  
  
"Guess he was in a good mood today then" I stated with a shrug.  
  
"No Kagome, you said something that made him reconsider expelling you" Hojo pressed.  
  
"I said nothing!" I yelled out in frustration. "I truly don't see what the big deal is! So the guy gave me another chance. No need to make a huge investigation on it. Its called luck Hojo!"  
  
"What do you mean this isn't a big deal?" Hojo demanded. "The whole school's talking about it! In fact, if you look around right now, the whole cafeteria is sneaking glances at you!"  
  
I looked around, taking note for the first time of the various glances directed my way. Some were speculative, some were confused, and some were down right angry at my previous "unworthy presence" in front of their god. Great school.  
  
"Whatever" I shrugged.  
  
"No, this is not whatever, this is-"I heard the clearing of a feminine throat in front of our table. We both looked up. There stood the last person I wanted to see..... well, perhaps second last.  
  
"Why hello there Amelia." I greeted with a phony smile very similar to my earlier display. "How are you?"  
  
"You are to report to the main gymnasium today after school for our scheduled match." She spoke firmly while glaring at me.  
  
"Great." I replied. "I'll be there." She nodded before walking away through the double glass doors, snapping at a waiter on her way. No doubt to bring an order to the student council room. As it turns out, they had their very own cafeteria. How fucking...actually, I'm not even surprised at this anymore. They were just that powerful here.  
  
"Wonder where that cafeteria really is...." I mumbled to myself unconsciously as I watched her retreating back.  
  
"The same way as the teacher's lounge." Answered an irritating voice I have come to know so well. Well, today must really be my lucky day. I glanced over at Hojo, who was sending me glares of warning to not tick him off again when I just earned back my position.  
  
"How are you Inuyasha." I heard myself sigh, all the previous pretense of enthusiasm with Amelia drained out. For some reason, I just didn't see the need to be so phony around the younger Winston.  
  
"Nice greeting." He sneered as he took a seat opposite me beside Hojo. "Heard Sesshoumaru gave you another chance."  
  
"Does that undermine your authority?" I heard myself mock. Shit, so much for keeping it in. I felt Hojo kick me hard from underneath the table.  
  
"No, in fact, this makes things more interesting." Inuyasha commented with a grin. What? No sudden bursts of anger? No you'll die wench? The hell is happening?  
  
"Well then, please do tell as to why the hell it's so amusing?" I felt another kick. Damit, if he doesn't stop soon, I'll start kicking back. I cannot be held responsible for my own actions around Inuyasha Winston.  
  
"Oh, I am eager to see how you fare against Amelia in archery." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She is an expert archer." Inuyasha answered simply before he stood up with a smile. "I'll enjoy watching your demise."  
  
*~*  
  
And the countdown began.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed by like a time bomb with most of the school eagerly ticking down the seconds to explosion. Apparently, it was the most eventful thing to happen all year and no one wanted to miss the big finale.  
  
Two alternatives could happen from the soon approaching challenge. One, she could kick my ass and completely humiliate me in front of the entire student body, thus proving her fact that scholarship kids are...well....inferior. Or two, I can kick her ass and laugh in her face, thus proving my point that rich kids entirely depended upon daddy's money to buy victories. Although most of the school was expecting the former, I was betting on the latter.  
  
As I entered the large spacious gymnasium, a confident smile appeared on my face. Cherry wood floor creaked underneath my footsteps as I took in the sight of the expected white walls covered in championship banners. A large crowd of spectators surrounded the newly set out archery field, all ready for the show. Amelia stood at the front view, all high and mighty in her archery attire of dark green with a highly expensive bow set down beside her.  
  
With my entrance, all eyes averted in my direction, curious to see as to how I will approach the situation. Amelia's deep green eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you didn't back out" she called. "Where is your equipment?"  
  
"Well, seeing as I don't make archery my number one priority in life, I don't go out and buy bows and arrows." I shrugged. "Besides, guns are way more effective." Her lips thinned into a line as the venom in her eyes increased.  
  
"Very well," she accepted with a curt nod. "In the face of good sportsmanship, I will allow you to choose your equipment from the school. Make your choice quick."  
  
"I'm honored by your generosity." I bowed, although I had a feeling she didn't quite catch on that it was out of mockery. Allow me? Dam, I really do have to bring the bitch down a few notches.  
  
I smiled as I took in the sight of twenty identical newly polished bows hanging on the white elegant wall next to the target area. Slowly, I strolled towards them, taking my time in the agonizing suspense of the hungry spectators. Brushing my fingers past each bow, I finally settled on the second last one to the right. This would do. I let my hand run down the smoothly carved wooden curve. Yes, this would do indeed.  
  
"Is that your final choice?" she asked in annoyance, impatient to get it on.  
  
"I believe it is" I nodded. I grabbed the case of arrows lying on the floor, deeply aware of her growing anger and irritation. Things are certainly looking up for me. Emotion is the ultimate weakness leading to one's demise.  
  
"Very well, I will begin then" Without a second glance in my direction, she efficiently strung her bow in the thick anticipating silence. I observed her movements in deep interest. Perhaps I really should've learned how to string a bow before I came today.  
  
Gracefully pointing a finger at the target two meters away with a strung silver arrow, she stood in a perfect stance, poised and ready to fire. I gulped unconsciously, praying for her to screw up and make my job easier. But no such luck. Her deep green eyes narrowed in concentration as she took a deep calculating breath before letting go of the arrow, shooting it through a perfect straight path to slice through the suspense of the room. Bull's eye. Right in the middle. Oh shit.  
  
The crowd erupted in applause, knocking me out of balance with their sudden outburst. Ignoring the cheers from the worshipping student body, Amelia glanced at me expectantly with the hint of a triumphant grin.  
  
"Not bad" I admitted with a grin of my own to match hers. "Not bad at all."  
  
"You claim to be able to do better?" She laughed in disbelief. "I would certainly like to see that."  
  
"Very well" I agreed. It's time for me to back up my own bluff. Cautiously, I pulled an arrow from the bin and glanced at it. The metal head glistered at the sharp tip, greatly enticing me with its dangerous allure. Silently, I strung my own bow, imitating her pervious actions step by step. I grew aware of the settling silence once again and the occasional whispers of my demise. I smiled with confidence. It would not do to be defeated even before I start.  
  
How exactly do you beat someone who shot a bull's eye? As expected with my lack of knowledge on this sport, I couldn't come up with an answer, but I figured if I matched her shot then I should at least be even. Focusing all my sight on the target ahead, I pointed my forefinger right at the center.  
  
I became even more distinctly aware of the noises around me. The coughs, the breathing, and the deeply contagious whispers of my failure. My eyes narrowed. The dot indicating the center of the target filled my entire vision.  
  
I scrunched up my nose in concentration and took a deep breath before at last releasing the arrow. It shot forward in a perfect straight path, whizzing through the air and striking the middle dot that I am now seeing behind closed lids. The crowd gasped and whispers began to germinate into deep murmurs.  
  
"I suppose I underestimated you a little" Amelia speculated beside me. "Kikyo...is it?" I nodded. I suppose she would expect me to be honored that she took the liberty of finding out my name. Oh joy. "But let's see you keep this up." Efficiently she strung her bow and fired another shot, matching her first one in skill.  
  
And so the match escalated with both of us matching each other shot per shot. Her with her lessons from prestigious trainers and me with my lessons from the streets, it was truly a clash between style. While hers were always well practiced and graceful, mine were experienced and accurate. And thus, after a forty five-minute match, it came down to this last shot.  
  
The rules were simple. The target was 20 meters away at the other side of the gym. We both shoot at the same time and first arrow to reach the center of the target wins. It was a free for all. My fingers tingled in anticipating, eager to finally prove myself once and for all as an equal to these money dependent brats, if not better.  
  
We both took our stance while the room quickly died down with the largest anticipation filling the air. A distant voice began the countdown I was only partially aware of.  
  
"Five."  
  
I looked at Amelia's silver tipped arrow, poised and ready for its deadly strike.  
  
"Four"  
  
I eyed my own arrow with the metal tip, maybe not as elegant as my opponents, but alluring in its own manner.  
  
"Three"  
  
I glanced at my opponent one last time, catching her glancing at me with a ready grin of triumph in her features before she averted her gaze.  
  
"Two"  
  
I concentrated all of my energy on the feel of the bow and arrow within my hands and focused my vision on the significant speck of red that would determine my fate within this school, and for that matter, Kikyo's.  
  
"One"  
  
I took a deep calculating breath, distinctly aware of her doing the same.  
  
"GO"  
  
I released the arrow with a sudden jolt, watching it whiz through the air with all its might. The silver tipped arrow was quick at its heel, ready to take the league. Soon the arrows were neck to neck and I keenly noticed one knocking the other slightly off course.  
  
But unlike a horse race, the event only lasted but a second. In the aftermath, one arrow pierced the very center of the target while the other struck only the outer edge. The whole gym held their breath, eager to see the tip that would tell them all.  
  
Slowly, the counter from before began to approach the target. I became aware of the growing anticipation of Amelia beside me as she watched the target like a hawk. For once, the triumphant grin was absent from her lips.  
  
Carefully, the boy pulled out the target in the center, eyeing the tip with disbelief.  
  
"It's....metal" he spoke weakly, but all heard him loud and clear in the stillness. The outcome was obvious. I won.  
  
The room remained stunned without a word. I had just beaten whom they apparently considered a master archer.  
  
"Well, I suppose a congratulations is in order." Amelia spat out bitterly with venom leaking out of her deep green orbs. I knew she didn't mean a word of it. "But if I were you, I'd watch myself very carefully from now on." And with this last warning, she brushed past me and stormed out of the gym, not paying the observing crowd a second glance.  
  
Well, at least she had style when losing.  
  
All eyes averted back to me, expectant of a reply from me. I just shrugged. Carefully laying down the bow and arrow beside hers, I took my bag and headed out the same door, eager to get home and put this tiring day behind me. But as prepared to pass through the dense crowd, I became distinctly aware of two figures occupying the opposite entrance.  
  
The Winston brothers.  
  
Inuyasha's face held utter shock, mirroring much the student bodies'. His golden orbs regarded me with a new light, as if unable to decide if I truly did it myself or if there was a slight possibility that some celestial force aided my victory. Well, hate to break it to you buddy, but god hates me.  
  
But his presence was greatly overshadowed by the looming form of his elder brother leaning against the doorway. With molten gold eyes boring deeply into my own and a posture that just shouted domination, he was quite a sight that knocked me off balance for the second time today. I quickly shook myself out of the stupor before I averted my gaze and began walking through the crowd.  
  
Is it me, or was there a hint of a grin on his lips as well?  
  
*~*  
  
Wednesday night passed in a confusing blur. Upon picking up mother from work, we went straight home. After about two hours of pretending to do homework, which lets face it, I had no way in hell the knowledge to complete, dinner was served at six. The food was the same delicious way I have grown accustomed to in the short period of five days and the table conversation was pleasant. However, what truly stuck my notice was a tense feeling radiating from mother. Of course, my first reaction was to question her.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" I inquired after a bite of the buttered bread. Souta's head perked up at my question, eager to hear mother's response. The elder woman shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Nothing at all dear. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure Aunt Anna?" Souta pressed. So he noticed it too. Upon spending the last couple nights with him, I have picked up on the fact that the kid was sharp for his age.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" assured mother. "Now what's this about a project I hear on Pandas Souta?" And so she had successfully diverted the topic of conversation as Souta began describing his work, a bit reluctant at first but soon turning energetic and out of breath, as expect of a boy his age.  
  
But despite her insistence, mother looked tired. Her eyes no longer held the energy they held the first day I was back, as if the first appearance was just some disguise to hide her true grief.  
  
Despite wanting to question her further and perhaps offer her comfort, I held back. I gave her space. It was something I would want. Perhaps it was just a periodic thing? I brushed it off as nothing.  
  
As I partially listened to the enthusiastic voice of Souta, snippets of the day kept replaying in my mind. The meeting with Sesshoumaru. The arguments with Inuyasha. The challenge with Amelia. School was indeed taking its space in my thoughts.  
  
Especially the grief caused by the Winston brothers.  
  
*~*  
  
What the hell is calculus?  
  
As I put down my books on top of the small wooden desk, I found myself pondering this very question for the tenth time this morning. I suppose I should've asked Hojo what it was before I ventured into the classroom. But alas, what is done cannot be undone, so I sat down and did the only thing I could at the moment. For once, I opened a textbook without being forced to and began to leaf through the pages, determined to get at least some sort of idea as to what I'm going to be doing in this class.  
  
Soon, the students began filing in, each shooting me a glance as they took their prospective spots. The news of my victory spread like fire within the premise. Hojo made sure to inform me the first thing in the morning, along with some quiet opinionated comments. Gradually, all the desks began filling and whispers occupied every corner of the room.  
  
"Settle down please." I could hear the boring voice of the teacher. Geez, class hasn't even started and I was already bored. "I will be taking attendance now."  
  
After a whole bunch of names like "Henry" and "James" that were clearly passed down through families, I heard the unique name of my own twin called out.  
  
"Kikyo Reynolds?"  
  
"Here" I called out without much enthusiasm. Dam, I hope we weren't being marked on effort.  
  
"Inuyasha Winston?" Silence greeted his question. I froze in my place. Did I just hear right? "Mr. Winston?"  
  
Oh god, if you have any sort of feeling towards me other than hate, you will perform a miracle right now and make Winston transfer classes or something.  
  
"Mr. Win-"  
  
"Here!" called the familiar irritating voice as the carved door quickly opened and Inuyasha stepped in all might and cocky.  
  
"Glad to hear Mr. Winston" the teacher greeted without even inquiring about his whereabouts. The hell kind of fair system was this? Oh, I forgot, it wasn't a fair system at all with the meddling of the student council.  
  
The golden orbs scanned around the room, finally settling on a spot behind me. Oh god no! The realization of the empty seat behind me suddenly hit home. Oh fuck! What a stoke of fucking luck. Calmly, he strolled to the seat behind me, flashing me a provoking grin on his way. Someone up there must really hate me. Just kill me now and get it over with.  
  
The teacher continued to call out names. I glued my eyes to the textbook, keen on blocking the guy behind me out. Perhaps it won't be so bad, I mean it was only for like an hour so I think-  
  
All pretense of self-comfort left me as I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Slowly I turned around.  
  
"What now?" I demanded. "Other than to tell me about my demise."  
  
"Well, since you ARE sitting in front of me, I believe we should be civilized to each other for at least this period." He stated cooly.  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt you mean that." I replied with an arched eyebrow. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just curious" he shrugged. "What caused the once perfect scholarship student to turn so.....rebellious?" I chuckled.  
  
"Let's just say I had an altering life experience."  
  
"Oh?" he raised a silver eyebrow in interest. I noticed the similarity in features between the brothers, and the many differences. "And what experience would that be?"  
  
"I prefer to keep it private" I replied before turning around. I swear the kid had split personality. He was almost bearable at the moment.  
  
*~*  
  
"And that's it for today class" dismissed the boring old teacher as the bell rang. I got up to collect my books. "Tomorrow we pick up from here. Your homework will be pages 121-125."  
  
I suppose the period went better than I thought. Although I had not a clue as to what the hell the old man was talking about, I figured that if I just took furious notes, Hojo has bound to be able to figure it out and do my homework. Now that only posed a problem on exam days, but hey, I was creative at cheating. In fact, if there were a course on it, I'd ace it.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hard masculine body brush past me, jolting me out of my contemplation. I regarded the back of the retreating figure as he headed out the door ahead of the general mass.  
  
"Oh, and congrats on winning yesterday Kikyo" Inuyasha called back through the crowd before leaving the room, shocking both me and them.  
  
*~*  
  
By lunch, rumors escalated into a new level. Everywhere I went, a sea of whispers followed with half told truths and true sounding lies. In addition with the big topic of my victory, anticipation of the Montgomery banquet, what appeared to be quiet a prestigious event, circulated around the elite. And being a really enticing gossip piece, the two topics were finally linked together. Truly, I applaud the one that thought of this ingenious idea.  
  
The mass topic spreading like wildfire around the premises was my interaction with Sango Montgomery and the deal I made with Sesshoumaru Winston. If someone were to mention those two names to me only a week ago, they would've meant nothing. But alas, life changes and so, like any creature, I must adapt. The two names have truly taken on new meanings in my vocabulary.  
  
"Why is everyone assuming I made a deal with Sesshoumaru Winton?" I questioned Hojo upon greeting him for lunch. He looked at me with disbelief.  
  
"You really wonder why?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah" I nodded.  
  
"Many reasons. First and foremost being you came out of that room still with your scholarship intact."  
  
"So what?" I swear to god we had this discussion before.  
  
"Well, I won't push you if you refuse to tell me what happened in there and I do have faith that you didn't do anything rash since you are still here." Hojo laughed in good humor. "Although I imagine you delivered him quiet a surprise yesterday beating Amelia in archery. She was quiet an experienced and well-known archer in this school."  
  
"I'm telling you, it was skill" I boasted with equal fun, trying my best to imitate an arrogant elite. He laughed harder at my attempt.  
  
"But anyway, you must've heard about the Montgomery charity banquet for cancer."  
  
"Who hasn't" I muttered.  
  
"I'm going." My face abruptly turned to regard him. For the second time that day, shock was written on my features. My eyes bore into his in confusion. I had the impression only the most prominent were able to acquire tickets to it, and lets face it, I was struck with the notion that his family didn't exactly seem to belong to this inner circle.  
  
"W-what?" I managed to ask after the shock subsided a little to allow some room in my brain for thought process. But apparently, not that much.  
  
"My father was able to acquire some tickets from his business partner" he explained. "We have five tickets to the banquet and with the whole family going, we have one extra. So....I was wondering...well...if you're not busy or anything...if you wanted to come as along?"  
  
It was really too bad that my head could still not send messages to my face or I would've sent him an encouraging smile. But alas, he took my non- expressive face as a sing of rejection.  
  
"Oh, well, I understand if you don't want to." He quickly spoke in resignation.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not saying no." I quickly tried to justify myself. "It's just that I'm really surprised. You don't strike me as the kind of person that...well, likes to go to these things."  
  
"Well," he blushed. "I usually don't, but mother insisted this time. She said the family doesn't get opportunities like this often and I should take advantage of it to socialize with some of the higher members in our class."  
  
"I see" I nodded. I understood his pressure. From what I've learned of him so far and snippets of his social life, his family may be at the bottom of the upper society list. Apparently, he came from a declining family fortune or something.  
  
"So...it's a yes then?" he confirmed nervously.  
  
"Of course." I assured with a smile. "I may not be Kikyo, but I can sure as hell help you along in tough situations if it arises."  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He spoke with the purest sincerity, truly touching my heart. "Kikyo was right, you are a wonderful person."  
  
"Hey, it's the least I can do." I replied to the flattery, feeling myself blush slightly. "Now, when is it and do I need to dress up formally?"  
  
"Yes you do and it's on Friday night." Oh, I'm starting to regret my decision already. "But don't worry, I told mother that I might bring you and she said she'd be delighted to lend you a dress. After all, she says you are quiet similar to her in size and it's the least she could do."  
  
"Thanks!" I smiled. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't even know where to begin."  
  
"Don't worry," he chuckled, "neither would Kikyo. Can you come to my house tonight for dinner to meet my family? They've met Kikyo already, so you don't have to worry about first impressions."  
  
"I'd love to." I replied with a smile.  
  
*~*  
  
And true to my word, I was there promptly at five thirty after dropping mother off at home. Hojo lived in a reasonable sized estate located on a five-acre lot. It wasn't the biggest I've ever seen, but at the same time, it was much more than your average middle income family could afford.  
  
Upon parking the red Toyota in front of the two door garage surrounded by beautiful lush bushes, I rung the doorbell to the estate. I plump woman dressed in a maid uniform immediately opened the oak paneled door with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Good evening" I greeted.  
  
"Why hello again Kikyo" she spoke with a pleasant motherly tone as she let me in. "Oh you've grown so much. You look so different!"  
  
"Why thank you" I took it as a compliment, despite the nervousness she germinated in me upon mentioning my different look from Kikyo. I'm just plain paranoid sometimes.  
  
"Hojo is in the dinning room with Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum." She informed while closing the door behind me. "Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks." But before I could ask directions to the dining room, Hojo came down the hall.  
  
The inside was decorated in a sophisticated yet warm style, so contrasting the school's cold and businesslike atmosphere. The warm colors of maroon and brown were blended in a unique style to match the cherry wood floor. The furniture pieces were well placed around the space and the spiral staircase in front of me sent an air of class. Truly, the place was a perfect balance between style and homeliness.  
  
"Hi Kikyo" He greeted. "Thanks Nina."  
  
"No problem" the maid replied pleasantly. "I'll go check on dinner now." As soon as she left through another door, I turned to Hojo in question.  
  
"I didn't know you had a maid."  
  
"Oh well, she's the only hired help we have" he explained. "Mother insisted we have someone to look after the house." I nodded.  
  
"So, nice place" I whistled in compliment.  
  
"Oh, thanks, but its nothing compared to the other estates." Hojo sighed.  
  
"Somehow I highly doubt that they even compare in atmosphere." I replied as I began to follow him down the hall with large colorful portraits hanging on the wall. Although I didn't have time to inspect them in detailed, I had a feeling that each hanging face was a past relative.  
  
At last, we arrived at the dinning room door. As he pushed open the sliding doors, I was greeted with three smiling faces seated around the table.  
  
"Why hello Kikyo" greeted the deep voice of a man. Brown hair with a hint of baldness around the forehead area gave the impression of a hard working father figure along with smiling blue eyes. But what grabbed most of my attention was the brown mustache, deeply reminding me of my own late father's.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Ketchum" I replied. "Mrs. Ketchum, you look beautiful."  
  
The woman with copper hair put in a tight bun smiled. Although she was sitting, it was obvious she had a nice figure in contrast to her husband's plum form with a beer belly.  
  
"Thank you Kikyo. You look quiet beautiful yourself." She replied with a smile. "Come take a seat dear." I accepted the invitation and took the seat beside the plumb teenage girl with glasses.  
  
"Hey Kikyo" she greeted pleasantly. Shit, what the hell was Hojo's little sister's name again?  
  
"Alice made it on the honor roll this term." Hojo boasted, earning a pleasant beam from his parents. But both me and him knew it was a rescue mission.  
  
"Why congratulations Alice." I spoke as appropriate. She blushed as she pushed the glasses to her nose. She struck me to be the type of girl just as shy as her older brother. All she needed was a good dose of confidence to come out of her shell, in a manner of speaking.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm sure it's nothing compared to the scholarship you have." I grinned. Oh, if she only knew.  
  
"Oh, I just lucked out." I replied with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of academic awards coming your way in the future." Her blush deepened.  
  
"So Kikyo dear, Hojo tells me you need a dress?" Mrs. Ketchum spoke, diverting my attention to her.  
  
"Yes, I do. I haven't been to a formal function for quiet some time." Try all my life.  
  
"Well, not to worry dear, we'll fix you right up." she promised with a determined smile. "I think we share the same size. I have a good selection of formal wear, so you're welcome to borrow any one you want. Would you like to come over Friday after school to do your hair dear? I have a hairstylist that does wonders!"  
  
"Sure" I agreed. Where else did I have to be? "I'd love to."  
  
"Great, then it's settled." She stated in finality.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Declared the maid as she entered the room with two dishes, hypnotizing me with their aroma.  
  
And so the rest of the evening went on with this pleasant atmosphere as dinner was served in an array of delicious dishes. The excitement in Mrs. Ketchum's voice was clearly evident. Mr. Ketchum was quiet compliant with his wife's enthusiasm, promising to take a day off work tomorrow to go shopping for a new dress with her for Alice. Alice seemed happy, albeit quiet, to be able to take the school day off. Hojo and I just watched in interest, contributing to the conversation when needed. The atmosphere in the Ketchum Estate was that of a nervous excitement.  
  
"We really need to dress you up Alice" Mrs. Ketchum spoke after a bite of her salad. "After all, anyone who's important is going to be there."  
  
"Is it an annual event?" I asked lightly over my chicken leg.  
  
"Yes, but this year it's hosted by Lisa Montgomery, so it is greatly emphasized and increased in importance from last year." Mrs. Ketchum replied. "I'm so glad you got tickets for this John!" Mr. Ketchum nodded with a smile.  
  
"Anything for you dear."  
  
"Perhaps we can make some of the boys notice you Alice." Mrs. Ketchum went on. "No, in fact, I know we shall. See dear, aren't you glad you took piano lessons? A well accomplished woman is what every family heir is looking for in a wife." Alice nodded meekly. I had a distinct feeling she was very self- conscious of her inherited figure from her father.  
  
"I'm sure Alice will be amongst the prettiest girls there" I assured in an attempt to boost her confidence. Her blush returned. "In fact, you'll outshine them with both beauty and goodness." Mrs. Ketchum beamed.  
  
"See Alice, you have nothing to worry about." Mrs. Ketchum agreed. "You'll shine right next to Sango Montgomery!"  
  
Suddenly, the ringing of a cell phone made me jump. The ring tone was oddly familiar.  
  
"I think it's yours Kikyo" Hojo informed after a few rings, amused at my frantic search for the origin.  
  
"Oh yeah" I acknowledged upon remembering my mom's cell phone in my pocket. "Excuse me, I'll be just a minute." The family nodded, Mrs. Ketchum still deeply engrossed in her conversation about the stores she's going to visit tomorrow.  
  
Upon closing the door behind me, I at last answered the cell phone, quiet irritated with the constant ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" asked a male voice over the line. I tensed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Manten, why aren't you here?"  
  
"Where?" I questioned in puzzlement. "And how did you get this number?"  
  
"Oh, I called you at home and your kid brother or someone told me to call this number." All the muscles in my body froze. Oh shit. Souta was too sharp for his own good sometimes. "So why aren't you here? Are you backing out now?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the race! It starts in twenty minutes!" he exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
Was today Thursday? Oh shit.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." 


	4. Descending Confusion

Once again, I apologize for the delay. I am aware that there have been many requests for more romance, so I tried my best to incorporate as much as I could. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to leave me your comments in reviews.  
  
Without self-confidence, we are as babes in the cradle.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Descending Confusion  
  
The booming music shattered my eardrums in merciless waves. The sea of bodies surrounded my vehicle, each completely at ease with the surrounding chaos. The bright orange light of street poles washed down upon the masses, highlighting each individual in their corrupted glory.  
  
It felt great to be home.  
  
I could sense the heat of excitement rising in my chest. I could feel my body's growing stimulation at being in familiar territory. As I confidently slid out of my beat-up red Toyota to be greeted by the sudden smell of burning engine, I felt myself come completely alive again.  
  
"There you are Kagome!" I heard someone shouting in the distance, relief washing through their voice. I looked up. Wearing the same leather jacket with a matching black helmet in a gloved hand, Manten looked poised for action as he pushed past the thick mass of bodies. "You're late!"  
  
"Hey, I'm early by my standards" I shrugged. "Driving through the countryside ain't as easy as it sounds."  
  
"Doesn't matter" he dismissed as he abruptly grabbed my arm and began leading me towards the sea he just came out of. "The guys are getting impatient to meet you. They're starting to think that I was making you up this whole time. This'll show them..."  
  
As he continued to grumble under his breath, I could feel myself pressed tightly against moving flesh while he continued to pull me tightly towards some destination I was yet to be informed of. I became aware of the various unfamiliar yet characteristic faces shouting and bargain with each other in a wild frenzy. I could hear the loud proclamations of the winning bets and large boasts about the competitors. As I felt myself suddenly springing out in front of the crowd, the beautiful flight of racing motorcycles greeted my sight.  
  
"Hiten, this is the chic I was telling you about." I heard Manten introduce me proudly, as if I was some price he acquired.  
  
I brought my attention to the immediate scene before me. Five men stood in front of the general mass, all dressed in identical leather jackets. I suddenly noticed a dark yellow thunder bolt embedded on each left breast, identifying a gang I was yet to hear of.  
  
And by the looks of their conspicuous separation from the crowd, I had a sneaking suspicion that they were pretty influential on these streets.  
  
"So this is the girl you were telling us about?" The first large bulky guy to my right smirked as his charcoal eyes traced me from top to bottom. "Doesn't look much of a racer."  
  
"But quiet a looker!" The man in the middle added with a whistle. He winked at me suggestively as he put a hand through his slicked back short brown hair, showing off his large scar down the left side of his face. "How's about you and me gettin' outta here and heading for the warehouse?" I cocked an eyebrow in response.  
  
"What's the matter? Too cheap to get laid?" I asked with a tone of amusement. "Or is it that prostitutes just simply won't service shit like you?" Chuckles germinated around the circle as the offender's face bloated up in anger.  
  
"Why you bitch! I'll teach you you're place!" He made a wild frenzy to grab me, but with the agility that came natural after years of experience, I easily leaned to my right and grabbed his reaching arm firmly instead.  
  
"Now, now." I disciplined with an easy grin. "We don't hit women remember?" Another wave of laughter erupted.  
  
"She sure whipped you Mac!" Remarked the scrawny bald man beside him in good humor. "Feisty, isn't she? What's you're name girly?"  
  
"Kagome" I answered with a smile as I let go of the arm. "I'm here to race."  
  
"Racing is only for the big boys." Taunted the first bulky guy as he patted my head. I made a mental not to kick his ass in racing later. "It's too dangerous for little girls."  
  
"I'll take my chances out there" I shrugged. "So what do you say? Hook me up with a bike and let's see how I do."  
  
"She's phenomenal at it!" Manten came to my defense in eagerness. "You should see her!"  
  
"I highly doubt that" the offender known as Mac remarked as his eyes took in my blue jeans and white sweater. I do admit that I looked as out of place as Kikyo did on my turf, but it did nothing to bring down my confident composure. I would just have to deal with what I'm wearing. Everything in Kikyo's closet was basically of this style.  
  
"Yeah, I could probably snap her in two without even trying!" The bulky guy boasted quiet proudly. "She'll ruin a perfectly good bike in the race! Where does a little girl get the idea to come to US for-"  
  
"Give it to her." Interrupted a husky voice. The five abruptly fell silent, giving the guy behind them their immediate attention. Wearing the same leather jacket and pure black writing gear that blended perfectly with his braided ponytail, he looked to be the ringleader commanding immediate respect. Sitting on a brilliant new model motorcycle with a wide calculative grin, he evaluated me carefully.  
  
"But Hiten-"one of the guys began.  
  
"I want to see if she is as capable as you suggested Manten." Remarked the leader, interrupting the protesting man. "Sean, give her Rebecca."  
  
The scrawny bald man complied as he quickly left the group to retreat 'Rebecca.'  
  
"So, Kagome, have you raced in the past?" Hiten asked with interest.  
  
"A little" I shrugged nonchalantly. Although five years of experience may have pushed the boundaries of 'a little.'  
  
"Well, you'll be up against the best in all England here." He informed with a grin. "Let's see how you fare in the amateur race. It should start in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright" I agreed. Competing with amateurs would be a.... refreshing experience. It'll sure bring back some good times.  
  
"Got it Hiten!" The bald man called as he came back with a red motorcycle from a reasonably new model collection.  
  
"This is Rebecca." Hiten informed as the bike was brought forward. "Treat her well."  
  
"I will" I nodded as I slung my leg over the seat and took a comfortable position. He looked impressed with my easy mount.  
  
"Here" he called as he threw me his helmet. It looked magnificent with the pure black shine and superior form.  
  
"Thanks." I replied with as I began driving towards the starting line. Looks like I'm just in time.  
  
A group of about six racers lined the front, all ready for the upcoming challenge. With the utmost confidence, I took my position at the far left end as several more participants came to join. All were dressed for the event and pumped up for the challenge, making my own attire completely out of place. It's really unfortunate that the cocky grin on some of their faces will go in vain.  
  
"Alright people!" Announced a stout red bearded man over a microphone. "The amateur race of the night is about to start! Any last minute bets should be made already. The returning champion Nate is amongst the competitors. Will he win again and walk away with the five hundred pounds prize?"  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the general mass as the driver three down from me raised his hands in sure victory. Looks like he'll be my toughest competitor, although I must say he didn't seem like much of a challenge.  
  
"But what's this?" The stout man looked at me with a gasp. "Is this new competitor wearing THE Throne?" Consenting murmurs germinated through the crowd, drowning out the previous cheers. All eyes began to focus on my head. I became deeply aware of the whispered questions around me.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Why is an AMATEUR wearing the Throne?"  
  
"Why is Hiten looking so smug when someone else is wearing the Throne?"  
  
Upon the last comment, I abruptly turned to Hiten at the sidelines. He glanced back with a smug and amused grin as he exchanged a few words with the confused announcer. I raised an eyebrow in question. What the hell is he playing at?  
  
"It seems that the new challenger has indeed been given permission by Hiten himself to wear the Throne! Is this a sign of promised talent? Only time will tell!"  
  
I became distinctly aware of the crowd's growing speculation of me. I could feel their puzzlement at my unfit clothing and their questioning expectations of my performance. I reached up a hand to touch the shiny black helmet. Is this the Throne they're all talking about? I had a sneaking suspicion it was as all my fellow competitors kept sneaking suspicious glances in my direction, especially that Nate guy.  
  
"Challengers on the mark!" All impending thoughts suddenly drifted out of my head. I felt the heated energy before a race take over my senses as I stepped on the gas pedal, raising the roaring engine to life. I keenly watched the stout man leave the road and a large breasted blonde taking his position at the center. Firmly, she raised her hands for the ready sign.  
  
And without any delay they pulled down in front of her. The ten bikes in line all abruptly shot forward in one massive wave of roaring engine.  
  
I welcomed the pure rush of adrenaline taking over my senses. I felt the air hitting the helmet shield and brushing through my untied hair, sending them whirling behind in a cascade of tangles. I could hear the wind whistling in my ear, blocking all sounds from the crowd and the music. Everything began to fade from sight. It was just me and the open road ahead.  
  
No crowd. No competitors. No complications. Just me in a world where no time existed. No laws of gravity held me back. No obstacles stood in my way. But it was an illusion suspended in the folds of reality.  
  
Soon I saw the white finish line rapidly approaching. I must've been close to completing the lap. I felt myself speed up, hungry to reach it faster, as if some sweet wonder waited at the end. I felt myself flying with the wind, as if wondrous wings have sprouted from my back. This is the drug I was truly addicted to. Speed.  
  
And as suddenly as it started, I saw the line pass me in an abrupt shift underneath. Suddenly the moment was over as I felt myself automatically slow down. I became abruptly aware of the faces around me once more.  
  
The astounded faces and gasps of silence.  
  
I glanced behind me. The other competitors were still tiny specks in the road gradually growing closer. Uncomfortable murmurs began sifting through the crowd.  
  
"And we have an astonishing winner!" The announced once again shouted, just coming out of the stupor himself. "The new competitor has certainly proved herself to be worthy of wearing the Throne! She has broken a new record for the amateur races! The others are still far behind her as I speak!"  
  
Abruptly, the crowd erupted in wild cheers. I jolted up my seat at the sudden celebration. It was as if they finally decided that I was human and worthy of being greeted as the supreme victor.  
  
"Is there anything the new competitor would like to say?" The stout man suddenly offered me the microphone.  
  
"Thanks" I casually spoke as I swept my eyes through the audience. What more could I say? I expected an easy victory.  
  
"Well there you have it people! We have certainly witnessed quiet a spectacular event tonight! I have a feeling that we're going to hear plenty more from this new rookie!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a wad of money was shoved into my hands and several pats on my back followed before the crowd swamped around me in wonder. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to be greeted by the proud face of Manten as he pulled me through the mass quickly.  
  
"Well Kagome, I was certainly right! You raised the roof tonight!" He praised as he continued to drag me towards his group once again. "I knew you were good, but now you have shown me a good beyond words! You should've seen Hiten's face! He may have lent you the Throne, but even HE didn't expect you to be this good!"  
  
As we approached the small group of men, the change of expression on the previous critical faces amazed me.  
  
"Wow!" Breathed the bulky guy that had previously dismissed me as a trivial 'little girl'.  
  
"Wow indeed." Hiten nodded with a grin. I took off my helmet with a smile and I passed it back.  
  
"Thanks." I seemed to be thanking people a little too much tonight. Silence settled over the group as all watched me in wonder. I couldn't help but notice a spark of something in the dark green eyes as the leader regarded me with intensity.  
  
"Told you she was amazing." Gloated Manten to the bulky guy, thus effectively breaking the silence. I smiled. There was just something about Manten that greatly humored me.  
  
"Well, it's been fun hanging with you guys," I concluded as I glanced at my watch. 10:30PM. "But I have to run now."  
  
"What's the rush?" Spoke Hiten lightly with a grin. "Come take a walk with me. There's still more races coming."  
  
I looked at him a bit more hesitantly. Well, I guess a half an hour more wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Why not." I finally shrugged as I took a second glance at my watch. Just as long I'm back before midnight, everything will be fine. His grin widened at my acceptance.  
  
Gently placing a hand to my back, he lightly steered me away from the group and the general crowd. An amusing glint crept into his eyes as he regarded my comfortable posture albeit my unfit attire for the event.  
  
"You delivered quiet a little surprise back there" he spoke, breaking the silence between us. The sidewalks were littered with wrappers, cigarette butts, and things I don't even want to know the name of. The orange light illuminated the deserted path in front of us.  
  
"I try my best" I replied as I stepped over an empty vodka bottle. Its smell strongly stained the air. "Although I am a little curious as to why you gave me a helmet that was apparently such a huge jewel here."  
  
"Ah yes, the Throne." Hiten chuckled. "I had a gut feeling that you'd bring a new sense of prestige to it."  
  
"And this...gut feeling of yours, is it always so precise?" I asked with an amused edge to my tone.  
  
"Well, it has gotten me ownership of the Throne." He answered conversationally. "And it is quiet the desirable prize in this city. The ultimate championship of a racer."  
  
"Oh, so should I be going after it as well then?" I inquired with a grin. "Or do I need certain qualifications for it?"  
  
"You definitely qualify." He nodded with a serious approval. "And I'm ready for the challenge. It has been rather boring these last couple years."  
  
"Really?" I drawled.  
  
"Indeed. Racers these days depend way too much on their engine rather than skill."  
  
"And you know that it's a combination of both that makes a successful racer." I finished for him.  
  
"Ah, the lady certainly knows her facts" he praised with a smile. "But I'm really curious as to how you and Manten met."  
  
"Oh?" I looked at him. "How's so?"  
  
"Well, someone like you most definitely won't even need to take a second look at my little brother. So this makes me wonder, are you using him to get to something?"  
  
I paused for a minute. I could tell he was anticipating for a denial. The guy was perhaps a little too paranoid for his own good.  
  
"And you want to know if I'm using him to get to you so that through you I may obtain the Throne?" I inquired pleasantly. He looked slightly surprised at my precise guess of his though process.  
  
"Something like it." He murmured, regaining his balance.  
  
"And why would I need Manten to get to you?"  
  
"That is what I'm also curious about." Hiten regarded me with intensity as I heard the start of a new race behind us. The roaring of engines is a sound I shall never grow tired of.  
  
Slowly in silence, I leaned towards him, our faces slowly inching closer. I could feel his breath soon brushing my cheek, becoming slightly shallower. His green eyes narrowing in distrust, and to his own reluctance, darkened with lust. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You know Hiten," I drawled in a whisper, never losing eye contact. I could tell he was trying to read my eyes, but I knew they revealed nothing but coy deception. "Perhaps some people may like your brother for who he is instead of who he knows."  
  
I pulled back with a large beaming smile as he stared at me in frozen shock. "Well, see you later man." It was definitely time to leave. I walked back into the crowd that now enveloped my car, eager to get home and crawl into a warm soft bed.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" I turned around to be greeted by the sight of Manten running towards me. Well, speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey." I called back as I leaned against my car. He stopped in front of me, just short of breath.  
  
"I-I was wondering if you'd like to get together this weekend or somethin'." I could tell he tried to look me in the eye and act smooth, but failed terribly as he dropped his gaze to the floor and continued to fidget. I chuckled in response. He reminded me a lot of Hojo right now.  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well....yeah...." he replied with uncertainty. "But I won't take it personal if you don't-"  
  
"I'd love to." I quickly replied, cutting off his string of familiar explanations. "Call me tomorrow." And with those last words, I got into the red Toyota and started the engine.  
  
Who knew that two brothers growing up under the same conditions could be so different. I glanced back one last time as I drove into the night.  
  
I couldn't help but notice the tall figure of Hiten alone on the spot where I left him. He was staring at me with a new sense of longing that sent uneasy shivers up my spine.  
  
*~*  
  
I felt a smile creeping onto my lips as I cradled the receiver closer to my ear.  
  
"So how's my woman doin' in a strange foreign land?" The sexy voice of Kouga teased in a lazy drawl. "Cause any trouble yet?"  
  
I could hear the distant blast of music vibrating through the air. He must be in the club. I glanced at my alarm clock. 3:25 AM. It must be still around ten thirty there.  
  
"Nothin' you'd expect" I replied mysteriously.  
  
"Oh? Care to inform me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright" he chuckled in response. "So then I'm guessing you're calling to find out if I'm cheating on you?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself" I chastened teasingly. Looks like things are still the same with him. "So tell me how fares there?"  
  
"All well." I could tell he shrugged nonchalantly as he took a sip of something most likely containing heavy alcohol. "Just some petty details you shouldn't be bothered with."  
  
"Like what?" I pressed. As the old saying went, God is in the details.  
  
"Things that really shouldn't be mentioned over screened communication lines." He emphasized. I got his drift.  
  
"Alright then." I guess I'll just take his word this time. "So nothing serious right?"  
  
"Trust me, nothing serious." He assured with a sigh. "So how are you finding life there?"  
  
"Definitely not what I expected."  
  
"How's so?"  
  
"Let's just say that I tangled myself in a heap of messes I never thought could possibly exist."  
  
*~*  
  
Friday morning passed in an exciting blur. I felt myself being trapped in the twilight zone as time rushed past me in a numb state of unawareness. But I was able to pick up the main gossip topic on campus as centering around the Montgomery banquet. The socialites whispered about everything from fashion to who's going to be there. Or more importantly, who was snubbed from an invitation.  
  
I didn't notice a single glance or hostile move in my direction as Hojo tried his best to inform me as to how things went down in a formal event. Very soon, his voice merged with those of the boring teachers and the chattering student body to make one big migraine as I felt my eyelids constantly drooping. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to Kouga so late.  
  
Suddenly, I collided into a hard body and stumbled backwards into the ground. The books held in my hand scattering across the hard marble ground around me.  
  
"Oww...." I grumbled as I rubbed my hip. I became acutely aware of the surrounding silence. I looked up at the person possessing the hard body. Wild silver hair with golden eyes greeted my sight.  
  
Oh, this was beginning to look awfully familiar. I braced myself for all hell to come reigning down upon me.  
  
But the furious shouts never came. I looked up in puzzlement. A hand was extended towards me. The hell...?  
  
"Come on" Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. I accepted with hesitation, placing my hand in his large palm. He willingly pulled me up.  
  
I could hear Hojo quickly gathering my books, but before he could reach the last one in front of the young Winston, the silver haired boy bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Here" he handed it to me. The crowd gasped.  
  
"Eh, thanks...." I replied with uncertainty. What the hell was going on here? Has my victory over Amelia really had such a significant impact on him?  
  
"Don't mention it" he replied. And with those last words he brushed past me, sending me into a cascade of confusion. And here I though that our pact of civilization with each other didn't extend out of the Calculus classroom.  
  
As I just began to slightly comprehend my surroundings, I heard the dismissal bell ringing melodically in the air.  
  
"What's going on?" I turned to Hojo. It was only eleven thirty. The crowd began to rapidly disperse, no doubt eager to spread the scene they have just witnessed in lucrative gossip.  
  
"It's a half day." He informed as he regarded the retreating back of Inuyasha with equal puzzlement. "Remember I told you this morning?"  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
"So should I tell my mother you'll be joining her and Alice for lunch?" He smiled, putting this highly confusing event past us. "She has been rather looking forward to fixing you up all night."  
  
"Sure" I replied with a smile. After all, mother didn't get off work till much later.  
  
"Great! Thank you very much for doing this Kagome."  
  
"Don't mention it." I replied with a wink. "I'm rather looking forward to it myself."  
  
*~*  
  
And it truly wasn't so bad. Mrs. Ketchum, albeit being a little too chatty, was a pleasant person to talk to in general. Her suggested beauty tips were perhaps a little over the top, but I did find them mildly amusing. Alice was freakishly quiet at first, but I suppose she did open up to me a little more as the time passed. After all, Mrs. Ketchum did call it our girls day out, so I suppose bonding was bound to be involved.  
  
"So the girls at the country club tell me that bright colors is the way to go this season." Mrs. Ketchum went on as she flipped through a magazine while the hairstylist was busy with her thick copper locks. "But I still think that Alice would look much better in black. It's the slimmest color that could never go wrong."  
  
"I think black would look wonderful on Alice" I agreed as I shifted uncomfortably in my own seat. I just wasn't used to strangers handling my hair.  
  
"Oh relax dear" Mrs. Ketchum advised. "Really Kikyo, you work way too hard. Treat yourself to some of the better things in life."  
  
"Umm...I guess I'm just... sort of new to this entire beauty enhancement thing." Looking attractive was just not something I emphasized so much.  
  
"Well, you may get by great now, but once thirty hits, you're going to wish that you had started with face cream much earlier." Mrs. Ketchum frowned. "I know that I've listened to my mother's advice and have thanked myself ever since."  
  
"I'll try Mrs. Ketchum." I replied patiently. The woman was perhaps a bit too self-righteous at times. "So Alice, any special guy you wish to impress at the dance?"  
  
"No" she quickly replied. I could see a blush rapidly spreading on her cheeks as she tried her best to look nonchalant.  
  
"Really...?" I pushed.  
  
"Oh, Alice has had her sights set on –"  
  
"Nothing mother." She quickly interrupted. Mrs. Ketchum glanced at her pleading face. I see the girl is still rather shy for this kind of stuff.  
  
"Oh never mind." Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "So Kikyo, we must really find you a dress to match your pretty brown eyes. I think you'll look great in black as well...."  
  
*~*  
  
"So I'll see you later mom." I concluded my conversation before pressing the end button on the little cell before handing it back to its owner.  
  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
  
"Not a problem Kikyo" Mr. Ketchum replied as he leaned back against the black leather seat in his personally tailored Kelvin Klein tuxedo. I sighed in contempt as I leaned back against my own plush seat opposite him. First time in a limo, and must say, it ain't bad at all.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Mrs. Ketchum squealed for the uptenth time, causing a pleasant chuckle from her husband. "To think, all the big names in upper society are going to be there under one roof! This will definitely be the talk of the town for quiet some time!" The woman was a sight to behold in her modest red dress reaching her ankles and spaghetti straps running low across her back. I particularly liked the way she put her hair in a tight bun with falling strands framing her face. She made it look so natural along with her light use of make-up and jewelry.  
  
I glanced at Hojo from the side of my vision. His tense posture and shifting gaze projected the very image of nervousness. I couldn't help but notice his hands constantly moving to the cuffs of his new tuxedo.  
  
"Oh stop fidgeting Hojo and relax" I laughed, startling him into a small jump. He looked up at me with a nervous smile.  
  
"I will" he managed to murmur weakly.  
  
"Kikyo is right Hojo" agreed Mrs. Ketchum with a frown. "It is not appropriate for a proper young man to fidget so much. Just try to be more like the well-brought up young men at the function, like...Inuyasha Winston." I tried to suppress my chuckles. Oh, if she only knew the half of it.  
  
I glanced at Alice sitting opposite me. Much like her brother, she was the epitome of nervousness with the way she chewed her bottom lip and kept twirling her thumbs. As per Mrs. Ketchum's request, the girl sported a sleek black V-neck dress reaching her knees. A nice set of pearls were set around her neck with matching earrings. Her face adorned a bit overdone make-up, but her hair was set in a pleasant half ponytail much suiting her personality. I sent a smile of encouragement at the girl. Really, all she needed was a bit more confidence.  
  
At last, I felt the smooth wheels of the black limousine gradually halting. I could see moving figures through the tilted window and the muffled sounds of chatter.  
  
"Oh here we go..." Mrs. Ketchum took a deep breath. "Straighten out your hair Alice dear. Compose yourself Hojo. John, promise you won't abandon me in there?"  
  
"Of course dear" Mr. Ketchum assured with a kind look towards his wife. A moment of appreciative silence settled between the couple, greatly projecting their eternal devotion to each other.  
  
But just as soon as the moment began, it ended with the opening of the limo door as the driver stood obediently at the side to escort the passengers out in class. I caught the sound of classical music playing in the background mingled with the gay chatter of the elite.  
  
Mr. Ketchum was first to climb out in his sleek black shoes. Upon taking a survey of his surrounding, he immediately extended his hand for Mrs. Ketchum. She accepted the hand graciously with a light blush and stepped out of the limousine in her red high heels to mach her dress. I could feel her eyes light up at the ultimate social scene she lived for. Hojo soon followed along with Alice, both still nervous in their gestures. At last, I joined the family as I stepped out into the luminous night with the black pumps that I only wore upon much persuasion from the older woman.  
  
And it was quiet a sight to behold.  
  
There stood a brilliantly designed castle in all its glory. It was a perfect blend of ancient structure with modern design. The large glass paneled windows draped with heavy velvet curtains, the gray castle walls surrounded by a beautiful lush green garden doted with flowers, and the large double glass doors in front of us were just some of the things that impressed me to no end.  
  
"Wow" I heard myself sigh as my eyes scanned the magnificent sight before me. The night sky reflected some of the mass of light projected from underneath while the rest blended with the bright stars. It was truly a ball from the modern day fairy tales as all guests came in expensive limousines and well prepared outfits. Waiters in matching red uniforms were ready to wait upon each arrival. Now I know why the taxi driver associated such extravagant balls with England. It was truly a memory one stores for years to come.  
  
"Wow indeed dear" Mrs. Ketchum answered with a smile. "This is, after all, Hotel Alivore, one of the best hotels in the country. The Montgomerys never spear any expenses."  
  
"Shall we dear?" Mr. Ketchum offered his wife his arm. She immediately took hold and the couple led the way down the red carpet. Hojo was quick to mimic his father and I gladly excepted his arm. However, upon noticing Alice beside me glance around with uncertainty as to what she should do, a deep sense of sympathy swept through me.  
  
I felt myself let go of Hojo's arm. He immediately looked at me in question. I shifted my gaze to Alice to inform him of her seclusion. He nodded as I stepped beside Alice with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey, mind if I walk beside you?" I asked softly. She nodded weakly, relief washing over her at not being alone. Soon we reached the double doors as a waiter opened them with a welcoming smile upon receiving the tickets from Mr. Ketchum. I nodded in appreciation when walking past him into the ballroom.  
  
I felt the breath leave my lungs. The inside was just as large and magnificent as the outside. A grand sparkling chandelier hung on the high ceiling, shining light upon the brilliantly designed tables and an open dance floor. A live orchestra playing classical music occupied the far right of the room and massive windows and beautiful decorations lined the walls. Couples moved with the utmost grace, bringing a new meaning to sophistication as they glided across the dance floor. Without apprehension, I felt Hojo pulling me along towards our table to be seated.  
  
Only when I felt myself being gently pushed into a chair did I finally regain consciousness of the people in front of me. I looked down upon the beautiful delicate plates and silver utensils lining the table. There were so many of them. I had a feeling that each spoon and fork was used for a different course. Now, I really wish listened more carefully to Hojo when he was explaining this morning.  
  
"Your drinks will be here in a moment sir" the waiter informed as he left the table, leaving several menus.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it Kikyo?" Mr. Ketchum asked in good humor while picking up one of the leather bound menus.  
  
"Yeah.....definitely..." I breathed as I continued to glance at the dance floor with the gliding couples. I only ever saw something like this in movies. I wished we had a better table towards the front of the floor.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Hojo suddenly asked. Abruptly, I came out of my haze and looked him in the eye. A warm smile was displayed on his face, although some of his previous nervousness was still evident.  
  
"Uh...." I noticed the family watching me in encouragement.  
  
"Oh go on Kikyo. Have some fun" Mrs. Ketchum pushed. I accepted Hojo's hand with uncertainty and he began to lead me towards the dance floor.  
  
"I hope you know that I don't know how to dance" I whispered to him urgently as the previously inviting cherry wood floor drew closer. He laughed in good humor.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, just follow my league." As we stepped onto the floor, the orchestra ended their previous song. A new faster composition began to fill the air. Panic began to show on my features. I didn't even how to dance to slow songs, how in the hell did they expect me to keep up with such a fast tune?  
  
"Hojo..." I began with uncertainty as he took my right hand and placed his left on my waist.  
  
"Just relax" he spoke softly, and I complied. For someone who was so shy, he sure was an extremely good dancer. We started slow as he allowed me time to catch up to his footsteps. Soon, I felt our speed pick up as my mind was finally processing the movements. As I felt the music wash over me and my muscles relax, I soon realized we were gliding gracefully with all the other couples. I finally let my breath go, my body becoming completely at ease.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled in true appreciation. He nodded.  
  
"You look beautiful." He commented out of the blue. I felt myself blush wearing the black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed around my ankles. It was nothing fancy, just simple and sophisticated, thus drawing my selection. My hair cascaded down my back in a fluid motion, making my borrowed sparkling diamond necklace and earrings very visible amongst the mass of black.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered weekly. He smiled down at me in warmth, his eyes distant, as if he was thinking of someone else in comparison. He may deny all he wants, but the fact remained that he had a huge crush on Kikyo. I felt a mischievous grin creeping onto my glossed lips. I should really set them up.  
  
"May I cut in?" a smooth velvet voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, bringing me out of my contemplation. Both of us looked up at a tall dominating figure.  
  
Black hair cascaded down his back from a very aristocratically handsome face. Dark piercing brown eyes regarded Hojo in an amused challenge as he extended his hand to me. I could feel Hojo gulp.  
  
"Of-of course" he replied quickly as he immediately let go of my hand and retreated his other from my waist. I looked at him in puzzlement as he quickly walked away. I raised an eyebrow in question at his hasty retreat. Was he really this meek and shy around others?  
  
With a smile, I glanced up at the remaining man in front of me and graciously accepted his hand. It was warm as he closed his large fingers around my more slender ones. He was half a head taller than me. Somehow his calm and confident composure reminded me strongly of a certain Winston brother.  
  
His other hand gently found its place on my waist as I placed my left hand on his shoulder, feeling the rich fabric of his tuxedo. No doubt some expensive brand name. A classic slow composition replaced the old one as he began to lead me in his graceful movements.  
  
"Hi" I greeted with warmth. I suppose I should at least find out whom I'm dancing with.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he replied, not the slight bit unsure about his movements or words. I was slightly knocked off balance with his bluntness.  
  
"Umm...thanks?" I replied with a cocked eyebrow in question. He chuckled in his deep voice. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful lips set in a grin.  
  
"I don't give praises lightly. There are very few women whom I consider truly beautiful."  
  
"Then I'm truly touched. "I replied with a grin of my own. I became aware of the stares as we glided easily through the other couples, making ourselves more than conspicuous with our fluid movements. Very soon, whispers followed in our steps.  
  
"Makes you uncomfortable?"  
  
"What?" I looked.  
  
"Being watched." He indicated with the shift of his gaze to our rapidly growing audience. I didn't notice until now how close we were. I could smell his musky masculine scent. It was a pleasant smell of woods. He continued to draw me closer.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded in truth, trying to pull back. But he wouldn't let me. "Very uncomfortable."  
  
"You'll get used to it." He replied before twirling me in his arms. "My sister has mentioned you."  
  
"Who's your sister?" I asked. I can't think of any girl amongst the socialites that would mention me in a positive way.  
  
"Sango. She was quiet impressed with the way you handled Amelia Caldwell." Suddenly, I noticed the mentioned beauty from the side of my vision grinning in pleasure as she regarded us. Wearing a striking violet gown with her creamy skin, she looked to be the very epitome of female perfection. I could sense her sharp chocolate brown orbs following our every movement. Girls from high social circles flocked her side, wearing extravagant dresses and jewelry, but paling in comparison to her.  
  
"I was glad she intervened." I replied with sincerity.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you could've handled yourself quite well even without her interference." he remarked with seriousness as he regarded me.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I laughed as I looked him in the eye. He stared back with an unyielding intensity. "So may I ask as to whom I have the pleasure of dancing with?"  
  
"Naraku" a third ice smooth voice suddenly interrupted. It sounded awfully familiar. I looked at the intruder. Oh god....  
  
There stood Sesshoumaru Winston in all his magnificence. Wearing a black tuxedo in such contrast to his silver white hair, he looked breathtaking. His molten gold eyes regarded us cooly. I could feel the muscles on my partner shoulder tense, but he kept his cool aloof composure without effort. So Naraku Montgomery was his name.  
  
"Why good evening Sesshoumaru." The two were sizing each other up as they regarded one another in the tense air. I felt a long history of rivalry between the two surfacing. It was as if the two shared an unknown communication link through their hostile gazes. "How may I help you?"  
  
I could feel Naraku's hand around my waist tighten more possessively as he drew me even closer.  
  
I regarded Sesshoumaru in puzzlement. Suddenly our eyes locked. For the second time, I felt the intensity of his orbs burning my gaze. And I felt a hint of fury present in them.  
  
"Kikyo is coming with me." 


	5. Unexpected Revelations

AN: I know that I have been promising to update for god knows how long, but things have just rather been hectic for the last couple of months. School had swamped me and final exam stress had completely taking over all of my rational thoughts. But now that the evil institution is gone from my life for a whole two months, I can put my full devotion into my stories. Sorry for the long wait and hope you like this chapter!  
  
The journey of a thousand miles begins with a vision.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Unexpected Revelations  
  
It was a showdown.  
  
The two dominating figures regarded each other with blazing orbs. Cold molten gold clashed with mysterious dark brown, each challenging the other to brake the contact first. A new unspoken rivalry had been ignited and both powerful beings wanted to be the victor.  
  
And I was left in a complete loss as to what the new challenge was.  
  
"I believe the lady has the right to make her own choice." Naraku spoke, at last braking the tensing silence. Both sets of orbs immediately turned on me, awakening a newfound sense of panic within me. They regarded me with an expectant calm, each daring me to take the other's side.  
  
What the hell do I do? I looked around me desperately for any escape route, but as cruel fate would have it, there was none. I was dead stuck in between two powerful men I'd rather not mess with. How the hell did I get myself into this?  
  
"Oh there you are Kikyo!" I heard a melodious feminine voice exclaim. I whipped my head to the side to be greeted by an approaching Sango. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" I cocked an eyebrow in response.  
  
Both males turned to the new woman. "Kikyo and I have made plans for tonight." She explained to them with a large smile before grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me out of her brother's possessive grip. "Come Kikyo, I MUST show you the garden!"  
  
As the two male figures began to shrink with each step we took, I regarded my rescuer in confusion. Granted the girl just completely saved me from what would've been a huge disaster waiting to happen, but why the hell did she do it? The socialites here aren't exactly the most caring people.  
  
"Eh, thanks" I managed to muster as I turned to her.  
  
"Don't mention it" she replied as she dragged me outside, not bothering to look back at the two figures. "So have you seen the garden?"  
  
"Huh....?" I was confused. I thought the garden was only a decoy to get me out of there. Why is she still talking to me?  
  
"The garden, it's beautiful! You HAVE to see it!" I nodded without comprehension, dumbstruck with her friendliness.  
  
I wasn't aware as we left through the front entrance to step under the luminous night sky. I wasn't aware of the soft grass underneath me as we entered into a rich green area filled with exotic flowers of every kind blooming in full brilliance. And most of all, I wasn't aware of Sango looking at me with an expectant smile at the breathtaking vegetation around us.  
  
"Well...?" She drawled with excitement shinning in her chocolate brown eyes. I suddenly came out of my detachment, becoming distinctly aware of the different pleasant odors assaulting my nostrils. I looked around and was once again awestruck with beauty.  
  
"Wow...." I breathed for the second time that night.  
  
"I knew you'd like it" she remarked, creating an impression of sharing an old friendship with me. I looked at her with utter confusion.  
  
"How'd you know?" I challenged softly.  
  
"Oh, I had a hunch." She smiled. "I always loved this garden. It's one of the things that makes this hotel so prestigious." I suppose it was true since the scenery around me even matched the well-known Winston Academy in beauty. We both sat down on the grass, letting a comfortable silence settle over us. I was impressed that she didn't even flinch as her beautiful dress touched the lush carpet of grass.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" I suddenly asked out of the blue, not being able to contain my curiosity and skepticism any longer. They always had their own agenda, the elite.  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently while gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Rescue me back there."  
  
"Oh, that." She smiled. "You seemed like you were in a tight spot, so I wanted to help. Besides, I was getting tired of all those social climbing bubble heads kissing my ass."  
  
I was startled with her bluntness. I shifted my gaze and regarded her in a new light. Did the perfect society girl just swear? Did she just say she hated the social climbing little morons I assumed she was friends with? What the hell is happening? Is the world turning upside down as we speak?  
  
"I thought you liked them?" I asked. "Are they not who you hang out with and consider good friends?"  
  
"Oh, I might be forced to be polite to them due to social protocol, but that doesn't mean I have to like them" she stated firmly. "They make it awfully difficult for anyone sane to like them."  
  
I felt a smile slowly gracing my lips at the newfound knowledge. Perhaps this Sango Montgomery was a completely different character than I first perceived her.  
  
"Well, you definitely surprised me." I remarked. "But why are you telling me this? Aren't you scared that I'll go back and rat to them?"  
  
"Oh you don't seem like a person who'd do that" she shrugged. "Besides, it's awfully obvious to anyone with half a brain to see the truth behind my words."  
  
"You are DEFINITELY not how I thought you'd be" I stated with a light laugh. "Is this why you're befriending me? Because you think that I'm different from all of them?"  
  
"Well, Kikyo" she looked me in the eye, "you seem like a genuine down to earth person, unlike most of the people I associate with. They are completely living in a dream world unexposed to the harsh reality of life and I think that they are gradually dragging me into their world. I feel caged in a nightmare and I just know that the walls are going to collapse soon."  
  
I was amazed at her confession. Who would've thought that the perfect Sango Montgomery felt trapped? Holy shit.  
  
"Well...umm...thanks" Oh, good one Kagome. Real smooth of you. Someone is confessing a presumably private thought to you and all you can do is say thank you? I really needed to work on this whole articulation thing.  
  
"Pretty hard to take isn't it?" She smiled sympathetically. "I haven't really told anyone this. Not that any of the girls I usually hand out with would understand. It would be like trying to explain the meaning of a budget to them."  
  
"And you trust me, a complete stranger?" I was truly touched by the amount of trust she held in me.  
  
"Why not?" she shrugged. "I have been needing to get that off my chest for quiet some time now and I just didn't think a shrink would suffice."  
  
"So what makes you so different" I asked boldly, needing to know how the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in England could turn out so...well...normal. "From them, I mean."  
  
She shrugged once again in response. "I guess you can call it too much money. Once you can get anything you want, you start thinking outside of the box, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I wish" I sighed. "But I understand what you're saying." In an odd sort of way, I really did.  
  
A comfortable silence settled over us, making our new found bound feel like a friendship of a thousand years.  
  
"So how'd you get between my brother and Sesshoumaru Winston anyway?" She asked out of the blue, breaking the calm atmosphere.  
  
"I don't even know" I chuckled. "But what's with the two? It seemed like they wanted to tear each other apart."  
  
"You've never heard of the rivalry between the two?" she asked with wide eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"Well, my family and his family are in, what you'd call, a hostile friendship." Sango explained casually. "We attend each other's events, as dictated by protocol, and try to be as civil to each other as possible. But other than that, we're on direct hostile terms. As far back as I can remember, it has always been this way."  
  
"Why?" It certainly sparked my curiosity.  
  
"Well, partly because both our families are at a dead tie in terms of social standing and wealth. We own industries, schools, and countless other establishments. We have both reached the top, but neither of us can distinguish ourselves as better than the other and claim complete supremacy, so we jump at every chance to humiliate each other and make ourselves look good." I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Seemed like a completely lame reason to me.  
  
"Isn't it kind of petty?" I asked boldly. "This whole rivalry, I mean."  
  
"It's a big deal with the aristocracy." She replied. "This whole power and better bloodline thing. Especially with our families, so you can see how natural it is for Sesshoumaru Winston and my brother to be at such hostile terms. They both pretty much want the same thing and are willing to sacrifice anything to get it. But, in the end, there will only be one victor I suppose. It may not be during this generation, or the next, but eventually, one family will dominate over the other." I nodded in agreement. It was the sad reality of life. There can never be two powers. Only one prevailed in the end.  
  
"And what's the other reason?" I quietly inquired. "The other partial reason that caused this whole war between you guys?"  
  
"An ancient feud." She shrugged. "I guess its pretty stupid if you think about it. I think it's because of something that happened in the 19th century, but it has been so long, that we hardly mention it anymore. But it's still there and both our families are intent on keeping the feud alive."  
  
"And you have never broached this subject with your parents?"  
  
Sango laughed. "Kikyo, one rule in upper society is that unpleasant things are meant to be kept in the closet. We pretend that's its simply not there and that the world is perfect."  
  
"And how's that working out for you?" I asked in good humor.  
  
"Apparently, not very well." She answered with a smile. "Not well at all."  
  
I took another sip of the blood red wine, feeling the liquid warming my throat as it slid down to further dull my senses. I was never the one to live in denial so I was more than accepting of the fact that at the moment, I was bordering on the edge of being drunk.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly to get rid of the haziness. Alright, I may have crossed the line just a little.  
  
I had an eerie feeling of being watched. I could feel a pair of penetrating eyes boring into me, yet no matter where I looked, they constantly eluded me. I took another large gulp of the fiery liquid. I was just a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sango was off dancing with some dashing young gentleman while the other socialites busied themselves in finding their own partners. I considered my own options.  
  
Either sit here and continue drinking alone while enduring the eluding eyes or go out there to awkwardly dance with a stranger while being shot constant curious glances. For some odd unexplained reason, the former held much appeal to me. Looks like I might have a hangover in the morning.  
  
I shifted my gaze towards a blushing Alice as she danced awkwardly with a blonde boy that wore a rather bored expression on his features. Well, perhaps the girl could use some upgrading on her social skills, but she'll come around. I noticed Mrs. Ketchum's proud shinning eyes as she regarded her dancing daughter while waltzing in the arms of her husband. She delicately whispered something in his ear, causing a quiet chuckle from both of them. Ah, to be in love....a feeling I can't say I've actually experienced before. Kouga was a charming boyfriend, but hardly the love of my life.  
  
"Are you going to sit there all night drinking yourself stupid or are you going to dance?" Asked a rough voice. Yet, I always did find some sort of odd liking in it. I expectantly glanced up at the golden orbs of Inuyasha Winston.  
  
I figured he'll be here, but I just didn't expect him to approach me.  
  
"Can I help you?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow with a polite smile planted on my face. I thought I sent a clear message with my eyes. Get lost, I'm tired now.  
  
"Well, you seemed rather pathetic all by yourself here. What's the matter? Drowning your problems with alcohol?" He smirked, daring me to challenge him.  
  
"And what problems might those be?" I asked politely. He was not going to bate me into a verbal spar in front of all these people.  
  
"I saw the incident between my brother and Naraku Montgomery."  
  
"Who hasn't" I snorted. "But that's hardly enough to send me to the bottle. I just prefer solitude and I'd appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions regarding my actions."  
  
"Well then would you care to dance?"  
  
"W-What?" I was in momentary shock. How the hell did the tides turn so suddenly? I thought we were in an argument here.  
  
"Well, if your not sad or angry about anything, then you wouldn't object to a dance now would you?" He challenged. I glared at him. Dam, I didn't want to dance again after the last fiasco. But he extended his hand insistently, forcing me to either accept it or offend him in front of many witnesses.  
  
I put my smaller hand in his and stood up, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. The bloody bastard...  
  
We joined the waltzing couples on the shiny dance floor. He put his arm on my waist and took my other in his hand while I placed my other one awkwardly on his shoulder. I began to tense up. Ballroom dancing REALLY wasn't my thing.  
  
He glanced at me with a soft smile, as if sensing my tension. Well now, the guy really did have a soft side....or am I delirious from all that alcohol?  
  
"Just relax" he whispered in my ear as he began to lead me into graceful steps. I nodded, placing my full trust into someone for the first time in a long time.  
  
The thought that it was Inuyasha Winston hardly crossed my mind as my eyelids slowly dropped, engulfing me in blissful darkness.  
  
I woke up to the familiar feeling of an old fashioned hangover. My head was pounding and I had the sudden urge to vomit, amongst other things.  
  
Yep, those were definitely tell tale sings of being previously wasted.  
  
I laid there in bed with closed eyes, trying for all my life to recall what the hell happened that got me so wasted. At first blurry images came to mind. Faces, a lot of faces, each less familiar then the last.  
  
Hojou....Mrs. Ketchum..... Alice.... a handsome face framed with black hair and an enigmatic smile....an angelic face void of emotions but tempting nonetheless...golden eyes...  
  
Oh god, why do they look so familiar...  
  
And then it hit me.  
  
The events of last night came rushing back. The limo ride with the Ketchums, the ball, the dance with Naraku Montgomery, the glinting eyes of Sesshoumaru Winston, and most of all, collapsing into Inuyasha Winston's arms.  
  
Oh god, I almost wished I hadn't remembered.  
  
I bolted upright from my bed. My eyes opened to the burning light of the morning sun. My head exploded in pain. I felt my stomach churn while I looked around at the familiar settings of Kikyo's room that I have been waking up to every morning for the past week.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
I got up with a groan. Man I hated hangover mornings. With wobbly feat, I made my way across the tiny floor area towards the door, intent on finding out just how the hell I ended up back here.  
  
"Oh you're awake Kikyo" Souta greeted from the stairs. "I was just gonna come up and check on you."  
  
"W-what happened" I spoke softly, careful not to make the pounding in my head any louder.  
  
"Oh, this guy calling himself Inuyasha or something brought you back around two. You know, Aunt Anna was really worried about you. It's not like you to be drunk Kiks, what happened?"  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha brought me back?" I was at a loss. I was confused out of my mind. Why the hell would Inuyasha bring me back? How'd he even know my address?  
  
"Yeah..." Souta nodded while looking at me strangely. "Kikyo, maybe you should go back to bed, you don't look so good..."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me, tell me, what did Inuyasha say?" I leaned against the wall for support. Dam, I felt like a cripple. Perhaps bed didn't sound so bad at the moment.  
  
"Oh something about you passing out from too much alcohol at the ball. I couldn't hear that much, but the exchange was pretty brief and Aunt Anna thanked him and brought you in. I had to help her get you upstairs though."  
  
"And you heard nothing else?" I wanted to make sure. I knew this was going to bug me for the rest of the weekend. What the hell had compelled Inuyasha Winston to do something this humane?  
  
"Nope, that's all" he assured. "Now, why don't you go back to bed. Don't worry about dinner, I can order pizza or something."  
  
"K, I'll talk to you later" I called before slowly making my way back toward my warm welcoming bed.  
  
I'll figure what's going on later. Right now, all I need is sleep. I was within the realm of unconsciousness the minute I hit the pillow.  
  
"Don't eat too much of it dear, you're going to spoil your dinner."  
  
I looked up at the familiar warm face of my mother and pouted. But the cake tasted so very delicious!  
  
"Your mother is right Kagome," reprimanded another gentle voice, "don't want you getting a tummy ache now, do we? "I turned around to greet the familiar man behind me. My dad.  
  
"I won't" I promised with a toothy grin, hoping they would let me have more if I showed perfect health. The auburn haired man nodded kindly and went to sit beside me on the table after giving my mother a loving peck on the cheek.  
  
"So are you ready for your first day in kindergarten tomorrow Kagome?" He asked conversationally as he watched me gulp down yet another chunk of triple layered chocolate cake. I nodded my head eagerly.  
  
"Me and Kikyo promised to stick to each other so that we won't get lonely." I replied. "And no one will bully us either!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two have such a well fortified plan." He chuckled in good humor. "That's right. If anyone hits you, hit'em right back!"  
  
"Now, John" my mother reprimanded with a stern face. "You know that two wrongs don't make a right. Kagome dear, if someone hits you, you go on right to the teacher and tell, okay? Violence is never the answer." I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
"Do you like my new dress?" A small voice so similar to my own chided from the doorway as its owner twirled around in forest green.  
  
"Its lovely Kikyo" mother smiled as she looked at her other daughter with loving eyes.  
  
"You look gorgeous honey." Dad commented with a whistle. "My little girls are really growing up now."  
  
"Oh, don't worry daddy, I'll still be here to take care of you and mommy" I promised. My twin nodded as well while pulling out a chair in front of me.  
  
"Kagome and I are going to make you proud." Kikyo proclaimed with great confidence. She was always the shining light in our family promising a bright future for tomorrow. Away from this shady three room apartment. Away from the problems that governed our daily lives.  
  
"Oh honey, you two already do," mother replied sweetly.  
  
"These are my champs!" Dad yelled with a large grin. "My two little girls united against the world!"  
  
"Yeah!" I agreed with great enthusiasm. "Just me and Kikyo against the world!"  
  
I awoke with an abrupt start, the past events replaying piece by piece in my head, jogging up my long abandoned memories. The moonlight poured through my window, igniting a sinister glow within my room. The air was still and the night was silent.  
  
I looked at the alarm clock beside me illuminating the bright red numbers of 7:15. Wow, I've slept away the whole day.  
  
With a groan, I raised myself up from bed and ventured down the stairs in hopes of finding a single life form within the house. But it was all in vain for the entire downstairs was shrouded in darkness.  
  
Carefully treading the carpeted path, I felt my way into the kitchen and fumbled against the wall for the switch. Upon flipping it, my vision was blinded with the sudden brightness of the room. The sudden intensity that strongly reminded me of a certain pair of molten gold eyes.  
  
I looked around the spotless kitchen, immediately seeing a green note attached to the fridge. I walked up to it and carefully detached it from its holding place.  
  
Kikyo,  
  
Hope you got well dear. I had to work a second shift tonight, so I'll be back at around 3 am. Dinner is in the fridge. Souta should be in bed by now and if you need anything, call my cell.  
  
I chuckled lightly. Leave it to mother to be the epitome of responsibility. For one the rare moments in my life, I wondered what it would've been like growing up with her. But alas, things that can no longer be should not be fretted over.  
  
With a sigh, I put the note on the counter and got myself a clean glass from the cabin. Opening the fridge door, I took a survey of what was available for a late night drink. Obviously, there were no alcoholic beverages, so I had to settle for something much more innocent. Milk.  
  
Upon pouring myself a generous glass, I pulled a chair by the large kitchen window and sat down to gaze at the clear night sky.  
  
Perhaps it was the brilliant twinkling lights splashed amongst a sea of black. Perhaps it was the ultimate wonder of what lay out there in the vast darkness of space. Perhaps it was simply the fact that the large ominous blanket made me feel so insignificant in comparison, but one thing was clear. The night sky completely mesmerized me.  
  
My thoughts began to drift back to the dream that was still fresh in my head. It was more like a distant memory. I smiled at the notion. I was not a person that usually liked to go down memory lane. I had a philosophy while living on the streets. No past, no future. Just now. It made things so much simpler this way.  
  
But my thoughts continued to drift back to the memory. I remembered the clear sunny day that the vow between us was made. Back then Kikyo and I were real close. I remembered the noble spirit within me as I intended to carry the promise to my grave. The two of us against the world. Forever. Nothing could come between us.  
  
But then again, back then we had a family reminiscent of a fairy tale. Happy and together. I snorted at the notion. That's all it was. A fairy tale that was bound to end someday.  
  
Suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts by the clear ringing of the phone. I looked around, hastily grabbing the nearest phone attached to the wall beside me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" A gruff voice on the other end questioned with uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah, its me" I answered, slightly tensing at the call of my real name. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh hey, its Manten" quickly came the warm reply. "So what happened? I called earlier but your kid brother said you were sleeping or somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, had a hangover."  
  
"Yeah, know how those things feel like." He chuckled. "But hey listen, if you're feeling better now, what do you say to coming with me to the hottest club in town?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great, so where are you? Want me to come pick you up?" I hesitated about giving him, not only a biker but also a gang member, my home address. But come to think of it, I did need a ride....  
  
"23 Sandstone Park. It's in the north west." Hell, I was a risk taker. Now I just hope it wouldn't back fire on me.  
  
"K, I'm actually pretty close, so I'll be there in five."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Not a problem, see you then." And with that, he hung up. I looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 7:21. So I still had plenty of time before my mother came back.  
  
I smiled at the notion of sneaking out of the house for the first time in my life. Never before had I to ask anyone's permission or had to bear the disapproval of going out late at night. Hell, it had become routine for me the last couple of years. It was when all the major deals on the streets went down, and dad had set a prime example in disappearing during this hour.  
  
I went up to quickly put on something much more suitable than my current bunny pajamas. Must've been mother's doing while I was sleeping off the after affects of too much alcohol. I just hope I can control my liquor much better tonight. Or better yet, avoid the stuff like I always did. If you can't brace it, then don't play with it at all.  
  
Upon climbing the stairs and entering my current room, I began to rummage through the closet. After wasting a whole two minutes looking through the neatly folded cheerfully bright clothing, my brain finally decided to inform the rest of me to stop looking. It was a hopeless case. My twin just didn't go out to nightclubs and therefore owned nothing that would merit the occasion. Obviously nothing new there.  
  
I sighed as my eyes rested on the heap of clothing littering the floor, curtsey of me. Slowly a grin began forming on my lips. Perhaps a compromise was in order here.  
  
I gently picked up the only black T-shirt Kikyo owned and threw it on the bed. Pulling down the black knee length skirt hanging on the coat hanger, I began to let my imagination perform its duty. After a second of contemplation while looking at the long skirt that was tight at the top and flared out at the bottom, I grabbed a pair of scissors lying on the table and none too gently began to cut off the bottom. The result was a dress reaching mid thigh, although upon close inspection, my not so careful cutting skills could be seen.  
  
But hell, it was a nightclub. People will be too busy to notice something of such minor importance. With a self-satisfied smirk, I congratulated my own cleverness and quickly pulled on the new attire. I went to the bathroom to glance at the finishing product. The mirror reflected back my usually self-assured image as I lightly applied some lip-gloss and brushed down the random strands of my hair into one smooth uniform mane.  
  
And I was ready. Simple, but elegant in a way. I didn't like going through the hassle some other girls did to prepare for a night out. After all, it was nothing special.  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Right on time.  
  
Quickly taking a peak into Souta's room, I was appeased with the sight of the blissfully slumbering boy. Great.  
  
I'll be back before he'll ever know that I was gone.  
  
I gave my eardrums a couple of minutes to get accustomed to the loud booming music as we entered the hot little club filled with bodies erotically grinding to the music. The different arrays of light flashed around the otherwise dark room, casting my sight in a temporary haze. The pungent smell of sweat, alcohol and perfume assaulted my nostrils.  
  
"Didn't know you were so well acquainted with the bouncer!" I yelled to Manten, who was right in front of me.  
  
"He's an old friend!" He yelled back. "And did I mention, you look beautiful, as always!"  
  
"Thanks, I know!" I replied with a flirtatious wink. He blushed slightly in response. Who knew that someone living on the streets could be so shy?  
  
He led me to the bar towards a particular group of people. Oh crap. I should've been expecting this. Of course he would hang out with his gang. But wasn't this a supposed date?  
  
"Hey" he yelled as he pulled me within the circle. I looked around. All the guys stopped what they were doing and began to greet me, with a few occasional slaps on my back, but none dared to wander lower. Perhaps my earlier victory had inspired some respect.  
  
However, I couldn't help but notice the piercing gaze of the leader as he nodded to me in greeted while leaning back in his seat.  
  
"So how's it going?" I asked with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just looking to get lucky tonight" a member replied nonchalantly as his eyes roamed around for the single party girls.  
  
"And speaking of getting laid," another member began. Oh god I wish I could remember their names. "Will Manten be as lucky tonight?" A furious blush swept across the said man.  
  
I looked at Manten with a grin.  
  
"You know," I answered while making eye contact with Manten, "he's a nice guy, but I just ain't that easy."  
  
Another member whistled.  
  
"Wow, beautiful and tough to get. Manten, you have certainly landed yourself a challenge."  
  
As the night progressed, I became more relaxed and at ease. Of course, a couple shots of alcohol did help in the processes.  
  
Currently, I found myself sitting at the bar from an exhausted exercise on the dance floor. Hiten's men were currently trying to get lucky and Manten was off somewhere to run an errand for his brother upon a couple minute notice. Which brought me back to the man himself. Hiten, who was confidently strolling his was around the crowd towards me.  
  
I'm beginning to think he set this whole thing up to talk to me. But after our last little rendezvous, I was rather less eager to accept the friendly chat.  
  
"Beer" he told the bartender before situating himself comfortably on the stool next to me. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Always figured you a man who liked the stronger stuff."  
  
"Nah, I gotta work later." He replied as the bartender put a mug of the said beverage before him.  
  
"I see." By now, the booming music had become little more than a string of unnoticeable rhythms in my mind and the pregnant pause settling over us made a sort of uncomfortable silence amongst the loud crow.  
  
"So..." I began, if nothing but to only break the silence grating on my nerves. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good" he replied curtly as he took a swing of his beer while studying me with unreadable eyes.  
  
"Anything interesting happen lately?" I wanted to smack myself on the head for the most rhetorical question of the century. Of course interesting stuff happened, he's dealing on the streets for crying out loud.  
  
"Nope" he replied as he continued to study me. And at that point I gave up trying to make small conversation with the unresponsive bastard. If he wants silence, then fine by me.  
  
"Why are you with him?"  
  
Okay, so perhaps he didn't want silence. But I didn't really expect him to brake the ice with such a question. I was knocked completely off balance.  
  
"Who?" I asked in puzzlement.  
  
"My brother" I continued to look at him in confusion.  
  
"Cuz I want to...?" I wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that someone like you is just with him for the sake of wanting to?" He asked in amusement. "I guess my question is, if you're not with him to get to me, then why are you with him?"  
  
"I thought we went through this conversation already." I sighed in annoyance. "I'm with him for the fun of it, not cuz I want something from him. You must be confusing me with one of your hoes on the streets."  
  
I realized that the last part may have come out sounding somewhat bitter to the ears, but hey, he was really starting to piss me off with the same repeating question. Wasn't he capable of asking about something else?  
  
He didn't answer, but looked me in the eye, daring me to hold his gaze. And so I did, every fiber of my being eagerly responding to the challenge. Hiten may be tough on the streets, but his gaze was nothing after you held a stare match with Sesshoumaru Winston.  
  
"You amaze me" he breathed, finally letting go of the eye contact as he took another swing of his beer.  
  
"Excuse me?" I was utterly confused at his last comment.  
  
"I don't think that I've met a woman quiet like you before." He replied. "You're quiet ....different than the rest." I raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"I hope it's a good sort of different."  
  
"Oh it without a doubt is." He assured me with a smile. "You know, I've always thought of your gender as petty and well... easy. That's why I've never recruited women into my circle."  
  
"Well, glad I could change your views."  
  
"You have to excuse me for being skeptical, but Manten is my only living relative and it is my duty as the older brother to watch his back."  
  
"I understand." I replied. This brotherly bond. It was something Kouga's pack had taught me well.  
  
"Good, then you know the importance of loyalty within a gang. Woman, you are truly something different. I must admit that I have been wary of your potential at first."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"But I had a feeling that you weren't kidding around when Manten first brought you to us. You know, you've become quiet a little topic on the streets."  
  
"I hope in a good way" I replied. I already had the negative kind at school, where I spend most of my day, thank you very much.  
  
"Oh, it's something akin to amazement that a woman could be so fast. A woman whom was able to wear the throne and live up to its title. You're a wonder around the streets of London now Kagome. We could sure use someone like you with us."  
  
I looked at him in amazement. Did he just ask me to join his gang? Wow, he must really be liking me at the moment.  
  
"Thanks, but hey, I'm trying the straight path for a while. After living in the fast lane for most of my life, I think this whole school business is quiet a.....refreshment."  
  
I didn't think that having a heart to heart with what presumably was a dangerous man on the streets was one of my better ideas, but hey, sometimes I just said things before evaluating their outcome. Besides, it's not like he was a completely closed door with me either.  
  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." He replied as he took a last swing of his beer and got up. "A woman like you is truly hard to come by these days Kagome Reynolds." And with those words, he walked away.  
  
I sat there with a grin on my face. I think I just got on his good side. I took a sip of my own long forgotten martini and listened to the new dance remix.  
  
Suddenly, something dawned on me.  
  
How the hell did he know my last name? I was specifically sure not to mention to any of them my last name, even Manten. If anything sour happened, it made me too easy for them to track down. After half a lifetime of experience on the streets, that was a fundamental lesson I had to learn. So how the hell did Hiten know it?  
  
A thousand possible scenarios ran through my brain, each more absurd than the last. I was really starting to panic.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not out on the race tracks."  
  
I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts by a smooth and familiar voice.  
  
"Huh?" I managed in a half daze.  
  
"I'm glad I found you Kagome. How's London been treating you? I'm a little hurt that you didn't call me before you left New York."  
  
I immediately tensed at the name of my home city and became on full alert. I looked around for the owner of the voice.  
  
And I found him behind me.  
  
Black hair neatly tied in a ponytail. Mischievous violet orbs. A flirtatious grin.  
  
I smile slowly graced my lips. It was Miroku.  
  
But my sense of gratitude at seeing a familiar face slowly left me as I caught sight of the man standing behind him. My smile quickly dropped and my heart skipped a panicked beat as the rough voice reached my ears, confirming one of my worst nightmares.  
  
"I thought you were at home sleeping off a hangover Kikyo."  
  
It was none other than Inuyasha Winston.  
  
Oh crap. 


End file.
